Triángulo roto
by MissLouder
Summary: Serie de Drabbles en la historia de tres amantes que luchan por un amor. ¿Tessa era realmente el centro de ese triangulo? El profundo lazo que Cassandra Clare nunca contó. Un amor más profundo enlaza a estos chicos, y no es precisamente el lazo "Parabatai". Will x Jem
1. Primer acto

Notas: Drabbles creados a partir de cada hueco, o escena inconclusa (yaoista) que nos dejó abiertamente, nuestra Cassandra Clare para que nuestra imaginación volara con estos parabatai.

* * *

**Primer acto:** Refugio.

Will y Jem consiguen el cadáver de Emma en el callejón.

"—¿_Crees que mañana será demasiado pronto para empezar a investigar?_

_Jem suspiró resignado._

—_Haz lo que quieras, Will. Siempre lo haces"_

* * *

—x—

Ya en el instituto, después de encontrar a esa pobre niña siendo tragada por las inmundicias de ese callejón, James se encontró sentado sobre en el borde de la cama con sus intensas perlas plateadas incrustada en la hoja sin filo del cuchillo.

Willian estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su mirada fruncida hacia la ventana. Su silencio era claro, pesado, amargado en la acidez de sus pensamientos. Sólo un motivo podía llevarlo a ese otro aislamiento y era cuando la vida de un mundano era arrebatada por el submundo. Su parabatai podía ser arrogante, un ente que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, ganados el título mal hablado que llevaba con honor, sin embargo, también tenía otro lado.

Una parte que él sólo en fracciones de segundos había presenciado, y había incentivado su razón que Will tenía un buen corazón detrás de su reja de humor negro. Podía ver como valoraba la vida humana, y como cazador de sombras su deber era protegerla. Su descuido había costado una pobre vida inocente, un angelito desamparado en un callejón a esperas que de alguien, que aun siendo tarde, consiguieran su cuerpo maltrecho.

Jem giró la hoja escudriñando el escudo de las serpientes autodestruyéndose por la cola, conocía perfectamente el significado y para su preocupación su _parabatai_ también.

Seguían sumidos en el silencio y se preguntaba cuando Will iba a dignarse en irse a su habitación. Ya el cansancio le pesaba y deseaba dormir un poco, fueron horas de mucha tensión en el día. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana, y para su sorpresa su amigo ya no estaba allí. Iba a girar la cabeza, buscarlo con la mirada, para cuando sintió un lento beso posarse en su nuca haciéndole cerrar los ojos en un largo suspiro.

No, ellos no podían consolarse de esa manera. Pensamiento que fue desechado cuando los ágiles dedos de Will tomaron su mejilla y le hicieron girar la cabeza en encuentro de un beso. Una vez más estaban juntos en una habitación, sentado a un lado del otro, besándose como si no fuera un acto de sumo delito.

—Will, no. No puedo ser… _eso_ para ti —Alcanzó a decir en la pequeña distancia que se entreabrió entre sus bocas, cuando tomaron un poco de aire y fueron en busca (o al menos William) de otro beso.

Él le sonrió maliciosamente, levantándose para hundirlo bajo su propio peso, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

—Eres más que _eso_, James. —Se relamió los labios—. Muchas mujeres darían todo, por estar donde tú estás ahora.

—¿Y quién dijo que quisiera estar en esta posición?

Las rodillas le fueron levantadas sutilmente, creando más fricción cuando Will se situó entre ellas.

—El que no te resistas, me da mucho que pensar.

Jem le miró con una ceja alzada, provocando que la máscara de innumerabilidad en el rostro de su amigo se quebrara en pedazos.

—Es broma, Jem —Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Teniendo el cambio de voz súbito, de la exaltación a la resignación—. Si no quieres, está bien.

Un suspiro cansado abandonó los labios del pobre Carstairs, levantando su mano para acariciar esa melena azabache, como el color que los vestía de día y de noche. Conocía los suficientes lados de su parabatai, como para reconocer esas expresiones y esas reacciones; era como un libro donde conocía las líneas, párrafo, capítulo, pero a veces desconocía el mensaje que quería ocultar.

—Will, mañana investigarás ese asesinato. —intentó reconfortar—. No seas impaciente.

Esas palabras hicieron que se le despegara del cuello y esos intensos luceros azules le apuñalaron.

—Entonces, déjame hacerlo.

Jem cerró los ojos resignado.

—Haz lo que quieras, Will. Siempre lo haces. —Alzó su mano llevándose con el pulgar una de las lágrimas del rostro de su amigo—. Esto no es muy usual… —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Era una niña, James.

—Lo sé —respondió, alzando la cabeza para besarle la humedad—. Y por eso mañana vas a salir, desobedeciendo órdenes, irte contra las reglas del instituto para averiguar eso.

No hubo respuestas. Sólo hubo una inclinación, dos segundos más tarde, los perfilados labios acariciaron los suyos en una imploración. Las lívidas manos de Jem surcaron su espalda, correspondiendo el pequeño beso, que casi era tan escurridizo como el perfume bajo su lecho de latón. Will le abrazaba con mucha firmeza, como siempre lo hacía, cuando buscaba un refugio de sus demonios internos. Diciéndole cada vez que podía que sus brazos eran su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

—Jem. —le llamó, alejándose después de vaciarle los pulmones y desgastarle los labios—. Tu… ya sabes, ¿tu cuerpo…?

James sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. Se incorporó con ayuda de sus antebrazos, viéndose a sí mismo como si fuera un espejo en esos cristales marinos, mientras Will se ahogaba en sus perlas plateadas.

—Está perfectamente. —Pasó su mano detrás del cuello, y juntó sus frentes cerrando sus ojos—. Te preocupas demasiado…

—Eres lo único que me importa. —acentuó, dejándose caer bajo su propio peso sobre su amigo—. Si te perdiera, Jem, yo no sabría…

Éste le cubrió los labios con el índice.

—No tienes necesidad de pensarlo cada vez que me ves, William Herondale.

—James Carstairs, eso es como que me órdenes, que no me diga que no soy encantador cada vez que me veo en el espejo.

—¿Imposible?

—Inevitable.

Volvieron a besarse compartiendo una caricia, abrazándose mutuamente y tomarse de las manos. Tal y como cuando eran niños.

—¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo, Jem? Ya sabes, para cuidarte.

—Ya ni Charlotte te cree ese cuento.

—Mentir es uno de los grandes atributos que poseo —Se recostó en la cama, atrayéndolo entre sus brazos.

Cerrando los ojos, Jem dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Will.

—Que no sabes utilizar, cuando estás conmigo.


	2. Segundo acto

Notas: En éste capítulo serán algunos diálogos y narraciones que me parecieron interesantes en Ángel mecánico.

* * *

**Segundo acto.**

**Primera escena:** Cómplice.

"—_A donde vaya Will, yo iré."_

* * *

—x—

Pasar por el nuevo parque de diversiones que inauguró sus funciones hacía tan sólo unos días, fue considerado como una terrible idea.

William que parecía estar sujeto en una eterna pelea con Jessamine no se había percatado de ello, y tanto Jem como Charlotte, esperaban que así fuera. Aunque el plan fue declarado fallido, cuando Jessamine intentó asestarle un golpe con la punta mortífera de su paragua, ataque que Will con una sonrisa ostentosa esquivó, quedando cara a cara con el parque.

_Oh, no._

Pero fue muy tarde, aunque Tessa se interpusiera, ya las pupilas azulejas habían brillado con travesyra. Charlotte le tomó por un brazo negándose rotundamente a las intenciones del cazador en adentrarse, quien intentó eludir las quejas de su jefa diciendo que debía proteger a los niños de malvados payasos que vendían caramelos en el parque. Jem sonrió al oír esas terribles excusas, ninguno de los presentes lo creían, y mucho menos lo dejaron irse.

Jessamine para burlarse de Will, concedió la idea de beber chocolate caliente en frente del centro de diversiones, en un pequeño puesto que ofrecía cómodas bebidas caseras que regocijaban la garganta. Idea que todos accedieron por el templado clima que arropaba la hermosa ciudad de Londres, aquél frío que agrietaba los huesos y encalambraban las articulaciones.

El clima en Londres nunca había sido sofocador; las nubes se pintaban de gris la mayor parte de la temporada, derramando su espesor líquido por las tardes y en las noches el frío abrasador.

Will vagabundo de sus deseos, soltó un suspiro recargándose en la silla con hastío. Jem le observó de reojo desde el borde de la mesa, y posó su mano sobre la de él que al momento los dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos, casi por inercia. Cuando eran pequeños, solían tomarse de las manos la mayor parte del tiempo, ya sea para charlar, abrigar, incluso hasta para regañar.

—¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó con su intrínseca amabilidad.

Will arqueó las cejas sorprendido, y más ante la sonrisa que se dibujada en el pálido rostro de Jem.

—¿Ah?

Esa fue la reacción que esperaba por parte de su parabatai, se puso en pie ayudándose del respaldo de la silla.

—Vamos, Will.

—Jem...

Pero James ya iba cruzando la cera en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna, giró en redondo observando a su amigo.

—A donde tú vayas, yo iré, William.

Un juramento entre ambos, que Will nunca olvidaría. Y la runa dibujada en el pecho de ambos era la clara firma de ello, pero más que eso, Jem era Will y Will era Jem. Más que un juramento, ellos eran la representación humana de la lealtad, honor y amor.

"_No me ruegues que te deje, o que vuelva después hacia ti, o que me aparte de ti._

_A donde vayas, yo iré, y donde quieras que vivieres viviré yo._

_Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios._

_Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado;_

_El Ángel será mi testigo y aún más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mí."_

Juntos para siempre, mi _parabatai._

Se levantó de la silla casi de un brinco saltando sobre la mesa y corrió hasta su parabatai tomándole la mano.

—¡Vamos!

Jem asintió sonriente, mientras se dejó arrastrar.

* * *

**Segunda escena:** Sin piel.

"—_Nuestras almas están unidas, somos una sola persona."_

"—_Somos dos personas. —dijo Jem—. Dos persona con un pacto que los une."_

* * *

—x—

—Tanta piel que nos separa, Jem. Tanta carne que me aleja de ti, que me impide ser parte de tu ser.

Jem esbozó una pequeña curva en sus labios, torcida en el extremo que expresaba el calor que le daban las palabras de su parabatai.

—Will. —Le tomó de los dedos, haciendo tiernos lazos—. No es necesario ser uno solo para sentirnos. Para saber lo que el otro siente.

Will apretó los dientes.

—Eso no me sirve. Quiero soportar ese dolor por ti, quiero soportarlo contigo, pero esta piel... —Apretó el enlace de sus manos rozando la pálida piel, mientras estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en la cama de Jem—, ésta piel que nos separa.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su amigo.

—Eres el ser que me da fuerzas, William. —Correspondió, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro—. Si fuéramos un solo ser, ¿cómo podría consolarme a mí mismo? —Se alejó un poco, dejando un beso sobre la frente de Will, rozando algunos risos negruzcos—. No poder verte, no tenerte a mi lado, sería la pieza que me haría ceder ante la muerte.

Will le miró melancólico, como si no quisiera entenderlo del todo. Pero parte de las palabras de su parabatai le tocaron más en el corazón.

—Eres parte de mí, Jem.

—Y tú de mí. —Juntó sus frentes y enfrentó esa mirada azuleja—. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

* * *

**Tercera escena:** Ángel Vengador.

"_Habían acabado siendo más o menos amigos, el cazador de sombras y el chico sirviente, hasta que Jem había llegado y Will se había olvidado por completo de Thomas."_

* * *

—x—

A Will nunca se le ha dado compartir algo que sea suyo, siempre había sido un egoísta en cuestión a la subdivisión del tema; James Carstairs.

Era un tema al que se aferraba celosamente, y era lo único que tenía para asemejarlo con lo que llamaba vida.

"Jem es mi gran pecado", se repitió mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Y cuando James quiso compartir el secreto de su enfermedad con Tessa, fue algo que le molestó más de lo que le gustaría admitir, más de lo que pudiera ocultar. Pero así era, era como arrebatarle el derecho que tenía sobre Jem. Como si hubiesen perdido la confiablidad de conocerse más que los demás, de saber esos profundos secretos que nadie más sabía, de reconocer la máscara de la mentira y el porqué de las acciones; eso era algo que sólo se compartía entre _parabatai. _Aunque Will tenía demasiados secretos ocultos bajo la manta de su conciencia, Jem sabía que estaban ahí, ocultos; esperando ser descubiertos. Más sin embargo por su lealtad y respeto, nunca husmeó más de lo Will permitiría. Porque confiaba en él, inclusive sabiendo las mentiras, que su parabatai se acreditaba.

Incluso cuando James solicitó ver a Theresa, y que fuera ella quien lo cuidara, sintió la peor clases de... ¿celos? Bueno, por algo salió de la habitación como un niño pequeño.

¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿William Herondale?

Oh, sí y mucho.

_"A veces cuando tienes tan poco, tienes miedo a perder lo único que te queda_", citó en su mente. Aunque estaba tan furioso, que no recordaba el nombre del autor.

Sacudió la cabeza después de percatarse lo idiota que se sentía, ya que de por sí los celos le estaban devorando la única cuerda floja de cordura que le quedaba ilesa. Ahora Jem estaba en cama, recuperándose de su propia debilidad, descansado como es debido, mientras él se martillaba la cabeza y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Después de ser él, quien veló por tantas noches sus delirios y ver como su amigo era consumido por la enfermedad, llega una cambiante con vestido y cabello castaño rizado a romper eso. No tiene nada en contra de Tessa, ella es inocente de sus propias especulaciones, el culpable quizás era él por exagerar de manera desproporcional las acciones caballerosas de James hacía la chica.

Llegó al salón de armas, pensando en emplear entre las miles, su favorita. Sabía que sólo necesitaba descargar toda su riña en la diana. Se adentró sin problemas encontrando para nada sorpresivo a Thomas sacándole brillo a uno de los cuchillos serafín que había sobre su escritorio.

Alzó la vista al verle llegar, con un rostro casi inexpresivo, sino fuera por el brillante reflejo del cuchillo que le hacía achicar los ojos.

—La señora Branwell, le anda buscando —le dijo sin dedicarle la mirada—. Al parecer el joven Carstairs quiere verle.

_"Ah, ahora si quiere verme_. —pensó—. _¡No iré!"_

—Ah.

Después de esa fría y simple respuesta, Thomas le observó en silencio, como sintiéndose extrañado de esa reacción. O sea, era James Carstairs quien le llamaba.

—¿Pelea entre los parabatai? —Sonrió pacientemente.

Will soltó un bufido, pero no respondió.

—Parece que sí. —se respondió a sí mismo el joven sirviente.

Unos pasos parecieron resonar sobre la losa de piedra que rodeaba todo el salón de armas, y en cuestión de segundos Will había desaparecido de su radar de ciento ochenta grados.

Los pasos minúsculos de Charlotte anunciaron su entrada, luciendo un cómodo vestido color escarlata, que parecía perder su intensidad gracias al negro que lucía en sus manos enguantas y en su corsé.

—¿Thomas? —Se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba el joven sirviente, con rostro fruncido y aires casi asesinos—. ¿Has visto a Will?

Thomas soltó aire, cuando sintió bajo sus pies el peso de una persona. Hasta casi sonrió.

—¿Se volvió a escapar?

Charlotte hizo una mueca asintiendo.

—Sólo está tratando de llamar la atención, y eso es lo que me molesta —dijo apretando los dedos entorno a su pequeña cintura—. Jem desea verlo, y él sólo está actuando como un niño, sólo porque le dijo a Tessa el porqué de su enfermedad.

—El joven Herondale es egoísta, señora, es normal que le moleste.

Charlotte bajó la vista resignándose, tanto como Thomas como todos, sabían cómo Will era con Jem.

—Jem está empezando a sospechar que Will lo está esquivando, porque no lo ha visitado en las últimas horas. —Apretó la mandíbula, mostrando como las venas del cuello se tensaban ante el gesto—. Eso sólo afecta su salud. Tessa intenta repartir su tiempo entre Nate y Jem, pero es obvio que no puede sola. ¡Qué desconsiderado por parte de Will!

Thomas sólo se limitó a oír como la líder del instituto, desahogaba unos instantes todas de las pesadas piedras que llevaba a su espalda. Pero aun así se limitó a reconfortarla.

—Deje que se le pase, sólo está molesto.

—Si, lo sé. Veré que excusa le invento a Jem —Giró sobre sus pies, haciendo que el dobladillo del vestido ondeara tenuemente—. Gracias, Thomas. Si ves a Will, no dudes en decirme. Le daré un escarmiento cuando lo vea.

Sintió como la piel que había en sus pies se erizaba automáticamente. El chico sólo asintió volviendo la vista a los cuchillos. Una vez que Charlotte salió del salón, Will salió a gatas debajo de Thomas, recostando su espalda en la madera de roble del escritorio para ocultar su silueta; en caso que Charlotte regresara.

—Eso fue ingenioso, Thomas.

—¿No le parece que está siendo muy cruel con el joven Carstairs?

—Él me ha traicionado.

—No creo que sea eso, joven Herondale. —Siguió en su labor de limpiar las armas, mientras aún mantenía su charla con el cazador de sombras—. Yo creo, que sólo está celoso.

—No me digas, gran descubrimiento, Thomas. —soltó irónico. Cruzando las piernas en el suelo y su mirada seguía siendo felina, casi igual como perderse en el intenso azul de su iris sin vida—. Deberías enseñarme ese método deductivo que tienes, quizás me sirva cuando tenga que jugar de nuevo al detective.

Thomas suspiró.

—¿Por qué piensa que le ha traicionado?

Will se dio su tiempo para responder. Tan larga fue la pausa, que el joven sirviente creyó que esa pregunta iba a ser simplemente digerida por las paredes del recinto.

—Jem —empezó tocándose los talones con las palmas, dudó antes de hablar, teniendo un cambio drástico en el modo que inició su confesión—, sólo siento que el tema de Theresa nos está dividiendo nuestro lazo parabatai y, eso nos cobrará factura cuando estemos en el campo de batalla.

—Oh, una mujer… Sí, suele pasar —confesó un poco ecuánime el joven—. Pero creo que el joven Carstairs, no es ese tipo de personas y usted tampoco lo permitiría.

—¿Y desde cuando lo defiendes? —Will alzó la vista enfrentando con esos cristales azules a quien antes de Jem, fue su amigo—. ¿No se supone que deberías guardarle rencor por romper nuestra amistad? —Sonrió otra vez, pero de una forma tan áspera, que Thomas creyó que sólo un demonio podría sonreír de esa forma con tanta familiaridad—. Convirtiendo esta hermosa amistad, en un triángulo _amistoso_.

Hubo un pequeño sonido gutural, casi como una risa seca e irónica, que chocó contra los oídos del sirviente.

—No todos son como usted piensa, señor William Herondale. —respondió con seriedad, olvidando los títulos de cazador y sirviente, llamándolo por su nombre completo por primera vez—. No le guardo rencor al joven Carstairs, y mucho menos a usted. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. No siempre será el centro de atención.

—Nunca me ha importado ser el centro de atención.

Thomas arqueó las cejas, y bajó la mirada buscando el rostro del cazador de sombras. Que como si fuera un niño, encogió sus rodillas pegándolas al pecho y descansar sus manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas.

—Sólo me importa Jem, Thomas. Pero ahora, sólo quiero estrangularlo.

No hubo respuestas por parte del sirviente, sólo una simple exhalación balbuceando entre dientes "parabatais".

—El estado del joven Carstairs puede empeorar, ¿es consciente de ello?

—No va a empeorar si no me ve, empeorará si no se toma su medicina. Comprobado por los mismos hermanos silenciosos. —Estiró la mano para tomar uno de los cuchillos serafines que habían en la mesa—. Y hasta donde sé, no tengo poderes curativos. Así que no, no empeorará por mi culpa.

Fue ahora el joven sirviente quien guardó silencio, que fue profanado para cuando Will con la punta del cuchillo empezó a dibujar en la baldosa. Rechinando la hoja contra la piedra, mientras la hoja soltaba chispas agrietando el suelo de piedra, como si fuera un niño con una tiza en la mano.

—Es cierto lo que dice —confesó Thomas recuperando el habla—. Pero lo que he leído, y he estudiado dice mucho más de ustedes.

William ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, estirando su pierna derecha y dejando la izquierda levantada, donde su brazo seguía descansando en la rodilla y con la otra mano seguía dibujando.

—Los libros dicen muchas mentiras, Thomas, no creas todo lo que dice —dijo casi en un tono condescendiente, que hasta al sirviente le hizo detener su labor y observarlo unos instantes, y más cuando parecía que aún no había terminado—. Todos los cuentos son mentiras —Levantó un poco las comisuras, casi como si quisiera sonreír y más cuando su rostro revelaba una inmensa tristeza—, aunque no todas las mentiras son cuentos.

—Palabras muy sabias, para provenir de _su majestad Herondale._

Will soltó una risilla y Thomas le dedicó un gesto de compresión, pero no dijo nada más.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema, Thomas —Arrojó el cuchillo a la diana que tenía en frente, incrustando el cuchillo en el aro negro cerca del blanco—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? Ah, sí. Yo sigo actuando como un niño de diez años, que le han robado la novia que sólo ha visto una vez, y que fue precisamente el vecino que tiene bicicleta sin ruedas de soporte. Mientras yo sólo tengo un triciclo con una rueda sin funcionar.

—Tiene unas extrañas formas de comparar su situación con la realidad, joven Herondale.

Pero Will hizo caso omiso y continuó:

—Yo sólo tengo oídos para lo que quiero escuchar.

—Puedo notarlo.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, habían sonreído, tal y como cuando eran niños. Se escucharon otros pasos en la entrada, y Will apresuró en esconderse bajo el escritorio de Thomas. Después de cinco años cazador y sirviente se unían en una tregua inesperada. Lo que al sirviente le aliviaba un poco la soledad que sentía en ese inmenso salón, y más cuando sabía que cuando William se reconciliara con James, esa conversación pasaría a ser una hoja más del pasado.

Thomas fingió estar concentrado en las armas que tenía en la mesa, y Will pasó a estar sobre sus pies, impidiéndole la vista de quien era el nuevo visitante. Pero para sorpresa del sirviente; era Jem quien había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Jadeaba, y en su rostro se veía el gran esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse en pie. Se apoyaba de las paredes, casi arrastrándose. A simple vista se notaba la fragilidad y debilidad en sus pasos, casi como si caminara un fantasma o los pasos invisibles de un hada.

—¿Joven Carstairs? —preguntó anonadado, y sintió como el peso bajo sus pies se tensó al momento—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en cama?

Jem caminó lentamente hasta él, casi acarreando sus propios pasos. En su mano derecha tenía el bastón de su padre, pero sólo lo empleaba cuando creía que iba a desplomarse sobre la baldosa de piedra. Thomas iba a levantarse para ayudarlo, pero Will le sostuvo la rueda del pantalón, evitando tal hecho.

—Sólo quería… asegurarme si Will, estaba aquí. —dijo con una suavidad más de lo habitual. Se le apreciaba el agotamiento palpable y, su rostro extenuado y sudoroso, no eran los únicos signos de alerta.

—Creo que la señora Branwell lo envió a un encargo, joven Carstairs —mintió Thomas—. Por favor, vaya a descansar.

Jem no respondió. Su mirada estudiaba todo el lugar y a pesar del tono enfermizo de su piel, su rostro se aligeró.

—Will… —llamó—. Sé que estás aquí, sal.

Al sirviente se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, y procedió a tomar atención a las armas. Evitando que el cazador que estaba frente a él, le descubriera. No hubo respuesta.

Jem curveó un poco los labios.

—¿Sabes, Thomas? —Se apoyó del filo del escritorio para tener un soporte más estable que de su desequilibrada fuerza. Las pocas que había estado acumulando en esas últimas horas, parecían desgastarse poco a poco, incluso sólo hablando, se sentía más cansado—. ¿Ves aquella diana? —Apuntó al blanco clavado a la pared con la mirada, su voz no iba cargada de reproche. Incluso aun esforzando su cuerpo al límite, tenía ápice de dulzura en su voz—. ¿Sabes por qué el cuchillo serafín, no está en el medio?

—¿Fallo? —preguntó el sirviente, dirigiendo la vista a donde apuntaba el cazador

—Sólo Will, hace eso. "Fallar" en la diana, pero lo cierto es, que él en ocasiones no apunta al centro.

—¿Por qué? —Thomas no lo estaba entendiendo del todo.

—El corazón se encuentra al lado izquierdo. Si atacas a un vampiro en el centro de su pecho, estarías fallando por poco en asestarle al corazón, y obviamente, se regeneraría rápidamente —Sonrió tenuemente, a pesar de lo trabajosa que se había vuelto su respiración—. A parte del hecho… que Will se especializa en cuchillos arrojadizos. Qué casualidad…, ¿no crees, Thomas?

Thomas no respondió, quedándose en silencio y mirar bajo sus pies. Fue Jem quien volvió a halar su voz fuera de su garganta:

—Will, por favor, déjame verte...

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me pidas que me vaya nuevamente? —habló Will finalmente, pero no salió de su escondite—. ¿O es para que busque a Tessa para que vaya a tu cuarto?

James en vez de sentirse ofendido, sólo suavizó el rostro.

—¿Estas celoso, William?

—No.

—Sí. —desmintió Thomas, levantándose de la silla—. Por favor, joven Carstairs, tómela. La necesita más que yo. Iré a hablar con el señor Branwell sobre unas armas que faltan.

—¡Thomas, traidor! —espetó bajo la mesa—. ¡Eres peor que Jem!

Thomas curveó una sonrisa e hizo una inclinación de cabeza delante James, quien caminó hasta la silla, y sentó sobre ella. Siendo él ahora, quien miraba por encima a su parabatai.

—¿Por qué dices que te traicioné, Will? —había un tono de dolor en su voz.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Vas a empeorar tu estado, y no me haré responsable.

—¿Y cuándo te has hecho responsable por tus actos, William Herondale?

Will le miró finalmente, percatándose del rostro cansado de Jem. Gateó hasta acercársele a las rodillas y respondió:

—Vamos a tu cuarto. —fue lo único que dijo. Pero fue su parabatai quien le impidió tal acto, con un gesto en la mano, inclinándose hasta él.

—No hasta que sigas el flujo de mis palabras. —Bajó su tono de voz, intentando con ello, no terminar de agotarse.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga exactamente?

—¿Te molestó tanto que Tessa supiera la verdad de mi enfermedad?

—Me traicionaste, Jem. —dijo finalmente su nombre.

Sientiendo esa palabra recorrerle el cuerpo, como el veneno del demonio Yanluo y la droga yin fen, Jem se bajó de la silla quedando a la misma altura que Will.

—Will, que otra persona sepa mi secreto no significa que te he traicionado.

—Te referiste a Tessa como un ángel guardián —soltó sin mirar directamente esos ojos plateados—. ¿Quién diría que ella necesitaría sólo unos días para ganarse ese título?

Los dedos pálidos y, con esporádicos espasmos, se acercaron al rostro de su parabatai rozando el pómulo con cuidado.

—William. —Sonrió dulcemente—. William Herondale.

Otra vez ese modo tan práctico en el que Jem mencionaba su nombre, era como si deletreara cada letra con mucho estima y era lógico que así fuera. A Will le gustaba cuando Jem le llamaba por su nombre completo, y es por eso que lo hacía.

—Will, ¿es tan difícil decirme cómo te sientes? —Le miró casi con condolencia—. ¿Tan mal hago mi papel como parabatai, para que no puedas contarme tu pesar?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Le tomó de la mano pálida que había descansado sobre su hombro.

—Sólo puedo sentir como tienes una lucha interna, puedo sentir como te sientes y, me molesta que escondas todo detrás de un muro que me impide llegar a tus pensamientos. Confío ciegamente en ti, lo sabes, pero hay cosas que quisiera que me contaras.

Will no respondió. Tiró de la muñeca de su amigo, y se acercó a sus labios.

—Entonces, siente lo que hay detrás de ese muro. No lo que hay dentro —Rodeó la cintura de Jem, besándolo esas terminaciones de ternura y cuidado que no he empleaba con nadie más.

Jem cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso al sentir esa boca sobre la suya. No sólo pudo sentir esos labios tersos, sino también como la aglomeración en el interior de Will que lo había conllevado a buscarlo; se desvanecía. La presión que sentía en su pecho, que no era precisamente su dolor, se estaba volviendo una euforia efímera.

—No escuches mis palabras, James. No las necesitas. Puedes sentirlas.

—Déjame hacerlo, Will. —Y retomando el contacto entre sus labios, compartiendo más que una sonrisa, sino también sus angustias y pesares. El sostenía a ciegas la espalda de su parabatai, no por saber lo que le pasaba, sino por sentirlo como un mismo ser—. Mi ángel Vengador.

Thomas quien había regresado al salón de armas después de hablar con Henry, se topó con el recinto vacío y con el aura de soledad danzando sobre las armas. Al parecer ya se habían reconciliado, pensó el sirviente. Llegó a su escritorio encontrándose con una pequeña nota sobre las armas que habían sobre el escritorio, la tomó con cuidado dejando a un lado las nuevas lanzas que Henry había preparado.

_"Gracias por cuidar de Will, Thomas. Lamento las molestias."_

El joven sirviente sonrió.

—Para servirles.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, para mi pensar que Thomas dijera "Señorito Herondale, señorito Carstairs" le quitaba cierta seriedad al asunto. Así que lo he cambiado por el "Jovenes" es más usado y menos humillante jajaja. Anuncio que en el próximo capítulo, habrá **lemon.**


	3. Tercer acto

Notas: Me demoré un poco porque ando con otros fic de anime que me encantan. Pero aquí está. Seguiré publicando estos "actos" porque ya dejaron de ser drabbles al sobrepasar el límite de palabras, hahah. Aún faltan varias escenas que me encantaron de estos dos, y que obviamente, utilizaré para fines lucrativos yaoitas. ¡Heronstairs 4ever!

Advertencias: Posibles spoilers. Mini-lemon.

* * *

**Tercer acto:** Soledad.

Will y Jem irrumpen en la casa de la señora Dark.

_"—Nefilim Asesino —gruñó la Sra. Dark, fijando su mirada en Will—. No estás contento con matar a mi hermana una vez, ¿verdad? Tienes que volver e impedirme incluso darle una segunda vida. ¿Sabes, tienes alguna idea, de lo que es estar completamente solo?"_

_—__Más de lo que te puedes imaginar —dijo Will con fuerza, y vio a Jem mirarlo de reojo, desconcertado. Estúpido, pensó Will. No debería decir esas cosas."_

—x—

Una vez que Charlotte y Henry habían marchado a ciudad silenciosa para despedir las cenizas de Thomas y Agatha; Jem y Will se encontraban en el salón de armas, una vez que la algarabía por la cual se sometía el instituto se calmara finalmente. Jessamine había arrastrado a Tessa al centro, quien sabe a qué capricho de mujeres. Al parecer haber charlado con Jem la tranquilizó, cosa que Jessamine quiso aprovechar esa "tranquilidad" para alterarla en las calles húmedas de Londres.

_"Will es… difícil",_ le había dicho a Tessa. Y sin duda, que su parabatai lo era. Después de su encuentro con la señora Dark, y la extraña actitud que optó desde que bajó de la azotea, lo tenían bastante intrigado como para pasarlo por alto. No es que fuera novedad esos cambios de humor en ese Herondale, pero algo en el interior de Jem, le decía que debía _al menos_ preguntar.

Eso sería fácil, si Will no le estuviera evitando todo ese tiempo.

"_Will es difícil…",_ había dicho… "_Claro que lo es_", pensó con desgano pasándose una mano por el plateado cabello.

Por otro lado, en el interior de Will se creaba feroz un torbellino que arremetía contra las paredes de su cuerpo, siendo un enfrentamiento entre peores facetas de él. Comprobando entre ellas, cual tenía la suficiente inhumanidad para prevalecer.

No quería tener un encuentro directo con la mirada de su parabatai, ya tenía suficiente con sus tormentos y que Jem viera a través de ese vidrio roto, le hacía temblar por el hecho que éste podría cortarse con la verdad de su maldición.

Jem estaba detrás de él, con unos cuantos cuchillos serafines en sus manos sin hacer uso de ellos, más bien parecía concentrado en otra cosa. Intimidarle con esa mirada, por ejemplo, desarmarlo con el silencio hasta que se hartara y le hiciera soltar improperios. Continuó ignorándolo, siguiendo en su labor de seguir hasta el cansancio lanzando cuchillos e incrustándolo en el centro de la diana.

Al ir por el segundo cuchillo, antes de toparse con el mango, una mano pálida estaba obstaculizándolo el de su cinturón de armas.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas seguir evitándome, William?

Muy bien, ya empezó un nuevo enfrentamiento. La tranquilidad versus mi torbellino de emociones. Bajó la vista, observando la mano enguantada que rozaba con la suya.

—¿De qué hablas? —Primer ataque.

Jem sonrió, reconociendo esa reacción.

—¿Ya me dirás que querrías decirle a la señora Dark? —Ataque de triple efecto. Parada. Estoque. Ataque.

Jem ya estaba ganando la pelea (y eso que ni siquiera sabía que se estaba llevando a cabo, o tal vez sí; porque por algo estaba ganando) y él no había teniendo tiempo de pensar en un plan de escape. Maldita tranquilidad de su parabatai que le desvencijaba.

—Nada, James.

—¿Seguro? —Sonrió, con esa gota de dulzura.

"K.O", cantó en su cabeza, había perdido una vez más contra esa sonrisa. Se acercó y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, respirando cortamente antes de hablar:

—Perdóname, Jem —siseó rozándole las palabras al oído—. Pero como tú no te entregas completo para mí, yo tampoco lo hago.

Esas palabras borraron la expresión de su parabatai. Abriéndole los ojos en par, y observarle con esos ojos plateados que destilaron una suma tristeza. Un sentimiento desolado ahogó el corazón de Jem al escuchar eso, como él mismo se había dado cuenta de las irregularidades en las emociones de Will… también había pasado al contrario. Desde mucho antes, había visto a través de él, como si ambos fueran líquidos, y pudieran verse las mentiras y verdades.

—Will…

—Está bien. —interrumpió—. No te culpo. No eres el culpable de que yo no sea capaz de llenar todos los vacíos de tu alma.

—No...

—...es eso —adivinó por él. Se acercó lo suficiente para rozarle los labios, y añadió—: Está bien, eres alguien bastante exigente si mi magnifica figura no puede llenarte.

—He vivido por ti, Will —dijo contra el susurro que se acercó sobre su boca—. He luchado contra mi enfermedad por ti. A veces he deseado morir, y recordarte, me hace dimitir de aquello.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes —cortó. Y lo apartó para observarle, posando sus manos en los hombros—. Tienes razón —admitió después de una pausa—, no te entrego el cien por ciento de mí. ¿Es que acaso tú no haces lo mismo?

—No he dicho lo contrario. No he dicho que soy mejor. —dijo con la tristeza reflejándose en su mirada, dejando caer la mirada en su rostro—. Nunca he sido el mejor parabatai.

—No es que yo sea un ejemplo para los cazadores de sombras, Will. —Le dio un toque en la frente—. Eres mi parabatai, te entrego más a ti de lo que le entrego a cualquiera.

—Un cincuenta por ciento, nada mal —respondió, volviendo a sonreír. Bajándole el cierre del chaleco de armas, y deslizarlo por nacarina piel hasta que cayó al suelo—. Supongo que el otro cuarenta por ciento es para la mujer que puedas amar algún día —Le dejó un frágil beso en la clavícula y subió a la boca—, ¿qué te parece?

Jem le dedicó una sonrisa, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, respondiéndole con picoteo en los labios.

—¿Y el otro diez por ciento? —quiso saber, retrocediendo lentamente hasta toparse con una barrera que detuvo sus pasos.

—Pueden variar —Le tomó de los muslos y lo subió a la mesa que usaba Thomas para sus trabajos, sentándolo sobre ella—: Puede ser para ti, cuando quieras espacio y quieras estrangularme.

—Casi siempre quiero estrangularte. —Mantenía la sonrisa, resbalando el pulgar sobre el labio de Will.

—Es por eso que es necesario que te reserves ese diez por ciento, claro si no… —No terminó, dejando el resto de la frase en una curva poco agradable. Una sonrisa que Jem pudo ver a través de ella con facilidad, como cuando veía la luz en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Empezó a quitarle la camisa sudada pasándosela por los brazos, en tanto pegaba sus labios a la mejilla de Will. Lo sintió temblar, estremecido entre el gusto y la sorpresa que él también participara en esos escenarios; más que en facilitar su propio cuerpo.

—Eres egoísta, Will —dijo finalmente, y éste le besó la frente al abrirle un poco las piernas para situarse entre ellas sin camisa. Sus rodillas le aprisionaron las costillas y con fervor le volvió a besar, callando los relámpagos de sus propios tormentos.

A Jem le gustaba como la piel de su parabatai, le gustaba cuando brillaba a causa del sudor, como si fuera de cristal puro. Su mano se deslizó detrás de su nuca empujando sus labios e invitarlo a ahogarse en el beso que ya llevaban.

Mantuvieron el ciclo de sus bocas con una coordinación impecable. Si Will iba a la izquierda, Jem a la derecha. Si éste subía, el otro bajaba, creando el encaje perfecto entre ellos sin ningún tipo de error. Era por ello que ni siquiera James, se molestaba en detener esos besos entre ellos. Si hasta ha llegado un punto donde él mismo los ha buscado.

Sus runas de hermandad latían, como si se quemaran en su pecho. Era el anuncio de siempre "_eso está prohibido_", pero de seguro a Will que, nunca seguía las reglas le importaba un comino y él… bueno, él iba a donde su parabatai fuera.

—Bien que me conoces —jadeó cuando ya no le era suficiente estar sobre la mesa y sólo besarse con impaciencia. Tenía como costumbre tener sexo, cuando se sentían ahogados por las emociones y, su único respiro era sumergirse en un pozo mayor, que sólo ellos podían darse. En el deseo de su propia carne. Era egoísta y, quizás desconsiderado tener ese encuentro cuando la muerte del sirviente que recién se digería—. Le estamos honrando, Jem. —reveló su parabatai, como leyendo sus pensamientos, para cuando seguía desechando la ropa que se interponía entre ellos.

Jem aún tenía su camisa blanca de mangas largas, Will siempre se la dejaba en caso de que alguien entrara sorpresivamente al salón de armas. Que como era bien nombrado, era de armas y no para tener esos encuentros tan… pasionales. Una mentira, claramente transparente. El salón de armas era como el prostíbulo de los nefilim donde todos, todos, habían tenido pasado por un escenario así. Quien no lo haya pasado, pues entregue sus runas por favor y dedíquese a vivir como mundano.

—¿Cómo puedes...—Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro cuando Will le había levantado la camisa y le besó la pelvis—, decir que _esto_ es un honor para Thomas?

—Claro. Que sus dos bienamados nefilim hagan el amor sobre su mesa de trabajo, debería ser un privilegio para él —dijo en una sonrisa—. Él murió como cazador de sombras, Jem, la muerte es para nosotros un privilegio.

Su parabatai cerró los ojos, mientras decía algo como "No tienes remedio", que sabía a un "Puede que tengas razón."

Sus labios volvieron a estrellarse y, lentamente empezaron a caer uno sobre el otro sobre la mesaLa cabeza de Jem tocó el frío metal del escritorio, haciendo que el colgante de jade que le rodeaba el cuello, brillara sobre su pecho. Will pareció notar la presencia de esa pequeña gema, y en ese momento, un fragmento del pasado le hizo una visita. Jem dirigió su vita a la dirección donde la tenía su parabatai y, el mismo recuerdo viajó a su cabeza.

_«Este lugar, definitivamente no es Shanghái. Había pensado. Londres era tan diferente a su país natal, diferentes costumbres, diferentes personas, mundos diferentes. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua, abandonado y esperando con gracia a la muerte. Quizás pronto se reuniría con sus padres, si bien tenía suerte._

_Los hermanos silenciosos le dijeron que le quedaban un año o dos, pero él había preferido morir en ese momento que padecer esos dos años en una cama. Extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba a sus familiares y, extrañaba su vida anterior._

_La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y gracias a la luz que entró por la puerta; una pequeña silueta de cabello alborotado la atravesó._

_—__¿Will? —preguntó—. ¿Will, eres tú?_

_—__¿Y quién si no? —No le podía ver el rostro por la penumbra, pero su tono de voz delataba que quizás estaba sonriendo._

_—__¿No te han enseñado a tocar las puertas? —sondeó entre las incógnitas que se le ocurrieron, desplegando sus piernas sobre su cama, y se arrastró hasta la orilla de ella. Era pequeño, por lo cual sus pies aún no tocaban el piso cuando se sentaba en el borde del colchón._

_Will pareció pensarlo y sonrió._

_—__O gwbl —dijo en su idioma natal._

_Jem alzó una ceja y observó cómo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Una vez más se desconcertó de las acciones de ese pequeño galés, cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta._

_—__¿Así? —se escuchó detrás de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar, su ilustrísima Jem? ¿Me permite ser su compañía unos minutos, su realeza?_

_Éste sin retenerse, soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ya era un hecho creíble, que William era el único ser, que podía hacer sonreír al chico asiático._

_—__Sí, puedes pasar._

_Will se adentró nuevamente, y caminó hasta él. Dio un pequeño salto y terminó a su lado, ambos, con las piernas colgando sobre la cama._

_—__Te traje algo —empezó, sin ocultar la poca discreción de la creación de un buen preámbulo._

_Su compañero pareció sorprendido, pero no lo demostró facialmente._

_—__¿Qué cosa? —Pero si mostró interés._ _Will se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Parecía haber estado afuera del instituto, tenía el cabello húmedo, las botas llenas de barro y las mejillas coloradas por el frío de Londres—. ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó impulsivamente, y cuando su amigo le dedicó una torcedura de labios se retractó—: Disculpa. No debí preguntar eso, William._

_Éste le dedicó una sonrisa extensa._

_—__Dime Will, ya te lo dije —repuso cerrando su puño una vez que lo sacó fuera de su bolsillo—. Dime William, cuando vengas con la ira del ángel contra mí o mejor dicho "primera advertencia". Y dime William Herondale, cuando ya hayas reservado mi lugar en la ciudad silenciosa, después del apocalipsis que me lanzarás, que sería "Te advertí, estás muerto"._

_Los labios de Jem tironearon conteniendo una risa, por cual Will prosiguió:_

_—__Soy irritante y maleducado; como te habrás dado cuenta. Siempre recurro al sarcasmo y mis canciones algún día serán un éxito —Jem mantenía amplía sus comisuras ante esas declaraciones. Lo cual le sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Lo que para muchos era un reto, para ese chico parecía pan comido: Hacerle sonreír, a sabiendas que se está muriendo—. Pero tenme paciencia, aunque veo que tienes bastante._

_—__La tengo —respondió—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me trajiste?_

_—__¡Oh! ¡Ambición! —exclamó balanceando sus piernas—. Y yo que pensé que eras un angelito. Eso demuestra que las caras angelicales son las más diabólicas._

_Jem le empujó el hombro a muestra de protesta, y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, ya se estaban riendo._

_—__Toma, Jem —Extendió su mano frente al chico, y abrió el puño lentamente haciendo que su amigo ladeara la cabeza._

_De la palma de Will había una pequeña piedra verde con forma de un puño cerrado._

_—__¿Eso… es?_

_—__Jade —confirmó ante la pregunta inconclusa—. Fui a la tienda en el East End, y te lo compré —Giró la mano para que la pequeña piedra cayera en las manos de su amigo—. El dueño me dijo que venía de China, es decir, tu país… —No hubo respuesta por estar inmerso en la sorpresa, cuando la pequeña piedra tocó su mano… muchos recuerdos de su país viajaron de Shanghái hasta Londres—. Es tuyo. Para que tengas un pedazo de tu país acá en Londres, y cuando extrañes a tu país, veas que la tienes en el bolsillo._

_—__No sé qué decir…—balbuceó sorprendido._

_—__Puedes empezar con unas gracias, al menos. —Sonrió y se lanzó de la cama yendo hasta la puerta—. Ya no estás solo, James Carstairs, me tienes a mí —le dedicó una sonrisa dentífrica y se giró—. No pienses que perdiste a tu familia, acá en Londres… Sólo la ampliaste._

_Y sin más desapareció por el umbral cerrando la puerta de su habitación._

_—__Muchas gracias, William… Herondale. —dijo en mandarín, apretando la pequeña piedra contra su pecho—. No…, Will… »_

Jem se aligeró al recordar ese momento. Y podía jurar que Will también, porque había cogido el jade y le dejó una suave caricia en la superficie.

—Todavía lo conservas…

Su parabatai le besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo; con gentileza y suavidad. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, y lo atrajo para eliminar esa agobiante distancia.

—Claro, es mi pedazo de Shanghái… aquí en Londres —susurró con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los brazos de su amigo rodearle las caderas—. Un regalo de mi parabatai, William Herondale.

—James Carstairs. —correspondió, regresando el tacto del carbón de sus labios; para hacerlos arder en fuego cuando se juntaban.

Jem le miró con sugestivo. Ambos sabían que cuando decían sus nombres completos, algo venía detrás.

—Disfruta de esos beneficios de ese sesenta —Apretó las costillas de éste con sus rodillas, una vez que su amigo ya estaba sobre él—, más que cualquier otro.

Se besaron una vez más, y Will abrió paso en su interior con suavidad, temiendo que sí lo hacía con fuerza, éste podría romperse.

«Eres tan frágil… que temo que puedas quebrarte frente a mí»

Buscó entrelazar sus dedos, para sentirse más unido a él. Jem apretó sus dedos con los suyos, mientras un cuidadoso vaivén se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Abrió los ojos, observando como las runas dibujadas en su piel parecían brillar como el oro. Se irguió con ayuda de sus codos, para así poder besar la runa de parabatai en el pecho de su amigo.

«Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú»

Will le observó atento, y cuando se alejó, él le subió la camisa hasta la altura del cuello, para también besarle la runa gemela impuesta en su lívido pecho. Aquella marca que resaltaba como un punto negro sobre el papel.

—Will —suspiró cuando éste seguía con el flujo en su interior—, te he entregado más de la mitad de mi ser, pero, yo no te pertenezco.

—Lo sé —admitió—. La mitad… y cuando me sea insuficiente…

—Invades mi privacidad al adueñarte del diez por ciento, que por supuesto, siempre haces —completo aún cuando su respiración sacudía su pecho. Will abrió mucho los ojos, pero su expresión regresó al cabo de unos minutos.

Arqueó la espalda cuando su parabatai volvió a tocar ese punto, que le enviaba una lluvia de placer. Nunca se cansaría de entregarse de ese modo a su parabatai, le gustaba sentir como Will reparaba todas las aberturas que aún maltrataban su cuerpo.

—Quiero… cubrir más de la mitad de tu soledad, William —musitó sobre el cuello de su amigo, quien con gentilicia, seguía sumergiéndolo en el dulce placer.

—Tú también… —jadeó—, tienes más de la mitad de mi ser, para ti —confesó con voz forzada. Sus caderas se movían ágilmente, con la ayuda de sus brazos a los costados.

Jem no podía negar que no disfrutaba cuando Will estaba dentro de él, era como si ese amor secreto allí cobrara sentido. Volvieron a besarse dejándose caer sobre el placer, concentrándose en ese escaso momento de tortura, y tener un poco más de tiempo para ellos. Mientras la última llamarada de éxtasis se quemaba y daba paso para el fin del clímax. Jem gimió con suavidad y Will le besó la coronilla, cuando roció el interior de éste con su marca de posesión.

—James... —gimió con voz ronca.

Su parabatai no respondió. Estaba intentando acompasar su respiración, para poder formar una línea sin dobles comas y excesos en punto suspensivos.

—William —llamó recuperando un poco la estabilidad de su organismo y el control férreo de su respiración—. Tú no estás solo... Me tienes a mí...

—¿Me lo prometes? —dijo casi en súplica—. A diferencia de ti, yo sigo como hace cinco años…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Prometer? —repitió acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura—. ¿Porque prometer algo que ya existe? Yo sigo estando a tu lado… como hace cinco años —Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y sonrió—. Porque mi alma, está cosida a la tuya. Incluso si muero pronto.

—No lo digas, por favor. Tú vivirás, James.

—William.

—No, James. Sigue viviendo, por mí y por el nuevo cincuenta que entregarás a la mujer que amarás —repuso rodeándolo con los brazos.

—¿Y sobrevivirás con esa mitad? —Enredó su mano en las hebras azabaches, sonriendo ligeramente—. Déjame recordar que eres bastante territorial.

Will sonrió con languidez.

—Tendré que conformarme. Puedo aprovecharme bien de un cincuenta.

—No tengo duda de ello.

Ambos rieron sin molestarse en darle volumen, y un dulce choque de labios fue otra línea de acciones.

—_Te amo._ —dijeron al mismo tiempo, en sus idiomas nativos, alineando cada palabra dentro de la boca del otro.

—_Yo también_ —volvieron a repetir a un mismo cantar, está vez en inglés, donde al escucharse… dejaron salir unas pequeñas risas.

* * *

_Notas finales:_ Aquí tomé dos pasajes del libro "Ángel mecánico" cuando Jem habla con Tessa, y le menciona del jade que Will le regaló y bueno, esa frase de como Will se sentía solo, y lo dijo frente a Jem.

Para quienes se sorprendieron del "Te amo" de esos dos, pues no lo hagan (¿?) Ok, no haha. Bien, en el libro de princesa mecánica, Will dice "A las dos personas que más amo en el mundo (Tessa&amp;Jem) y Jem le dice a Clary (ya en la secuela de TMI) que él amaba a dos personas.

Y para el:

—No...

—... es eso" recordemos que eso lo hizo Tessa con Will. Por lo cual, este hermoso parcito siendo parabatai y se conocen como lo hacen, pueden hacer lo mismo.

Traducción: o gwbl - en absoluto.


	4. Cuarto acto

Notas: Seguimos alimentando a la parejilla más yaoi de Cassandra. Tengo otro medio escrito que será igual de larguito, o sea más de 1k+ donde será algo como Magnus x Will x Jem. No sé siento la necesidad de alimentar los celos de Jem que nuestra sexy Cassandra asomó en princesa mecánica cuando Will tiene más cercanía con Magnus.

Advertencias: En este cap, creo que ninguna jaja

* * *

**Cuarto acto:** Sueños.

Jem y Tessa hablan de Will.

_"—Will había tomado mi mano para traerme de regreso."_

_._

_._

Esa vez, como todas las ocasiones en la que se repetía ese escenario, juraba que esa noche, sí sería la ocasión donde Jem no lo contaría. Otro desfallecimiento a causa del veneno del maldito demonio que circulaba por sus venas, suplantando a la sangre.

Will se encontraba más lúcido que nunca, a pesar del cansancio, a pesar de las noches sin dormir; quería estar cada segundo con Jem mientras éste aún respirara. Le acarició el rostro pálido, bajando a las mejillas sin color, y estacionándose en los fríos labios.

—Jem... —soltó con desabrigo. Tomándole de la mano y darle del calor que ésta carecía.

No hubo respuestas. Su corazón y su mente fueron arrojados a otro pozo sin fondo, en una bruma que amenazaba con llevárselo si Jem no regresaba.

—Will... —Una voz se ahogó en el silencio, intentando anclar la mente del galés a tierra—. William, debes descansar, yo me quedaré por ti.

Con esa petición por parte de Charlotte, Will sólo negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos en el ras de la cama, sumergiendo la cara en ellos sin soltar la mano de su parabatai.

—Soy su parabatai. Donde esté él, estaré yo.

Charlotte dejó ir un suspiro, derrotada, haciendo un gesto con la mano al hermano Enogh de que lo dejaran solos. Escuchando cuando la puerta se cerró, Wiil hizo caso omiso a ese infierno, en tanto se calcinaba en el de Jem.

—Raziel, tráelo de vuelta —oró, refiriéndose al único protagonista por el cual él rezaría.

Se mantuvo así por medio de una hora repitiendo esas palabras entre dientes, hasta que, finalmente, el agotamiento de noches enteras cobró la factura que había postergado lo suficiente; dando la conseciencia como para quedarse dormido. Sin saber que, en un cuarto de hora después, los párpados de James Carstairs temblaron.

Su respiración se mantuvo controlada y para cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, el mundo volvió a cobrar color y líneas serpenteantes que dibujaban objetos, obtuvieron su forma.

Ladeó la cabeza con lentitud, buscando, buscando algo, buscando a alguien y, ahí estaba...

—William... —pronunció, inconsciente que sus labios amaban deletrear ese nombre cuando regresaba de saludar a la muerte.

Al producir sonido en su garganta, por débil que ésta fue, logró sacar de la cueva del letargo donde estaba sumergido su amigo. Will no quiso acelerarse por el hecho que se imaginó cientos de veces la voz de su parabatai llamándolo y, siendo él incapaz de llegar hasta donde se encontraba, se maldecía por ello. Por lo cual, empezó acariciándole los dedos encerrados entre los suyos, recibiendo respuesta cuando esas ramitas delicadas apretaron los suyos.

—Jem —Arrastró ese nombre casi con una pinza, tratando de equilibrar su voz y que no sonara tan quebradiza como la sentía, astillando su garganta.

Una exhalación profunda rompió la respuesta, cuando Jem tosió las últimas gotas de sangre, apretándole los dedos en señal que si le había escuchado. Will cerró los ojos cuando la ola avasalladora de alivio le ahogó la tormenta. Levantó la vista lentamente y, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa en los agrietados labios, su parabatai le miraba.

—Jem —lo llamó de nuevo, porque necesitaba que su mente se cerciorara que no le jugaba una broma, que era real, que realmente había regresado.

Su parabatai mantuvo la sonrisa en su boca, asintiendo, a pesar de las ligeras gotas de sangres que la manchaban.

—Lo siento —fueron las primeras palabras que no armaban sus nombres. Sintió esa punzada de culpa aguijonarle el pecho, cuando notó las bolsas que colgaban de los párpados de su amigo, el nido de aves que crecía en su cabeza, su ropa desarreglada, y, y, y, habían muchos "y" en esa ecuación. Y la que más le dolía, la más dolorosa, era notar el vestigio de una humedad en las mejillas de su parabatai.

Había llorado por él. Había creído nuevamente que se iría de su lado. Aunque éste no supiera que escuchó todos sus llamados, indicándole el camino de regreso.

—¿De qué hablas, Jem? —Will se restregó los párpados con la solapa de la camisa y aprovechó para limpiarle la sangre a él de los labios. Le sonrió nostálgico, intentado controlar las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo—. Creo que estar tanto en cama, te afectó el cerebro.

—Perdóname por… —Hizo una pausa, para luego negar con la cabeza—, yo...

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le interrumpió, a sabiendas de lo que venía después de ese discurso a medias.

Sin ganas de abrir el caudal a una discusión, Jem prefirió irse a la vía que Will le estaba indicando para no rozar esas espinas que sabían que estaban ahí, y le estaban cortando.

—Cansado… —admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa cuando advirtió la infantil mueca que se había dibujado segundos antes.

—¿Cómo qué cansado? —Sonrió al fin, arrancándole una gota de alivio a su parabatai—. Si has estado en cama todos estos días. Te voy a dar una paliza cuando entrenemos si sigues en así.

Jem sonrió tenuemente.

—Y supongo que como yo he estado en cama, y tú a mi lado, ¿en qué momento has practicado?

Silencio.

Obtuvo un bufido como respuesta, segundos más tardes, lo cual le extendió más los bordes de los labios. Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada, y dejando salir una respiración extenuada, habló de nuevo:

—Duerme conmigo, Will. —le pidió, corriéndose un poco para que su parabatai se acostara con él.

—¿Una luna de miel sin pedirme matrimonio? —soltó sin negarse a la invitación, reluciendo una sonrisa florentina.

—Tú me has hecho proposiciones peores —le respondió, girándose sobre su torso y encontrarse con la mirada de cristal azul que, en muchas ocasiones, lo hacían sentir como si se encontrara en el vórtice de una tormenta.

Una risa que fue perdiendo volumen, hasta que finalmente Will se quedó dormido. Jem, por su parte, le acarició la mejilla y juntó sus frentes, obligándose a mantenerse despierto cuando la mecánica respiración de su parabatai le invitaba a perderse junto con él.

—Ahora yo cuidaré de tus sueños, Will.

* * *

Notas finales: Realmente pensé en abandonar estos drabbles después de leer ciudad celestial.

Agradecida por los reviews, desde pacozam hasta Monochrome Butterflies, gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

Hasta la próxima*-*


	5. Quinto acto

**Quinto acto**: Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Will le pide a Magnus que acabe con su vida.

—_Will —le dijo con amabilidad—. Desde que lo conociste, nunca lo has dejado y lo has amado siempre. Eso es lo que importa._

* * *

—x_—_

_«Bebía la droga suficiente para seguir vivo, pero no para estar bien»_

**A**ún tenía esas palabras pajareando en su cabeza con energúmena insistencia. Cada una apuñalándole el pecho que muchas veces creyó blindado, anti todo del universo, porque no se podía contaminar algo que ya lo estaba. O eso creía. Ahora, como el mundano que se sentía, sabía que su armazón tenía un talón de Aquiles; un cazador de sombras de procedencia China.

Cada sílaba le había dolido tanto como Dante citaba su visita al infierno por su amada. ¿Acaso no eran ellos, socios de ese lugar tan egocéntricamente temido por los rumores que se plasmaron en la sociedad?

Muchos le temían por simple concepto, ignorando que a diario se vivía otro adaptado al mundo humano. Y él se merecía el que estaba viviendo. El fuego que le estaba granizándole las entrañas una a una.

Ya sentía que su relación con su parabatai colgaba en un hilo que ya le quedaban pocas hebras de la cual sostenerse, y por lo menos a Jem, lo sostendría los brazos de una subterránea con sangre de nefilim. Pero a él, sólo lo esperaba una oscuridad que se precipitaba bajo sus pies para carcomerlo por completo.

Con el compromiso de la boda en marcha, Jem había intercambiado toda su empaquetada amabilidad y dulzura, por una cadena hostilidad y terqueza, incluso hacia él. Desde su respuesta en la lucha con el padre-gusano de los Lightwood, como su conversación por la excesiva dosis por el ying fen; los ojos de su amigo parecían quemarse por un fuego del cual no conocía origen. No sabía si era por orgullo de querer valerse por sí mismo, por ahora tener a Tessa, o había algo oculto que sus manos no podían alcanzar y, a cambio, sólo recibía las amargas quemaduras que le arrancaban la piel.

—_«Es una gran serpiente. ¿Contiene eso tu inadecuado humor?_

—_Hubo un tiempo en que mi inadecuado humor te reportaba cierto grado de diversión —suspiró Will—. Como ha acabado el gusano._

—_Will…»_

Y luego que se daba cuenta que lo había despreciado ya sea, inconscientemente, intentaba disculparse de maneras que, en tiempos anteriores, lo hacían ceder.

En el presente que lo asfixiaba, no sólo había perdido toda esperanza de estar con Tessa, sino también estaba perdiendo la única que llama de vida que era su parabatai. Los amaba a los dos, y moriría padeciendo heridas internas si con ello ambos eran felices. Incluso si tenía que buscar al mejor brujo del mundo, para entregarle "_el brillo_" como lo había categorizado Jem a él, para dárselo.

Recordó cuando le rogó a Magnus que lo enviara a los reinos de los demonios, porque prefería eso a vivir otra hora, otro segundo u otro instante de una vida que ya no podía soportar. Después de romper su promesa de no buscar una cura que aliviara el dolor de su parabatai, corre de nuevo a pedir ayuda al brujo de Brooklyn para que trajera a la luz al único ser que; lo había sido todo para él.

Caminando hacia la biblioteca del instituto, leer ya no le apetecía. Se había sumergido más en los libros como hacía cinco años atrás, esta vez buscando un remedio para el _yin fen_ tratando instintivamente de alejarse de los miedos a los que ya no podía darle nombre.

No le sorprendió ver a Tessa saliendo de su habitación a lo lejos, acompañada de Sophie con otros libros prohibidos que él le había sugerido para encontrar el antídoto. Ella le lanzó una mirada escrutadora, y ya con el recuerdo de haber metido la pata anteriormente, cuando juró no volver a tocar el tema de "ellos", viró a la izquierda desviándose del camino para no topársela directamente.

Pudo notar una leve mueca de decepción en la comisura de su labio y, tan sólo quizás, él también la tuviera reflejada en el suyo. No, él no podía más. Cuando el matrimonio se llevase a cabo, y rogando al ángel poder lucir totalmente complacido por los novios, pediría cambio de instituto.

Ya no lo necesitarían porque Jem tendría a Tessa y Tessa a Jem. Preferiría no convivir con eso, no soportaría verse alejado de la mujer y hombre que amaba. Era demasiado para él.

Sin darse cuenta había terminado en uno de los torreones del instituto, frente a una ventana en la que sus puertas parpadeaban por el viento. Decidió relajarse un poco, antes de ir de nuevo a Whitechapel en esperanza de que hubiesen llegado nuevas reservas de drogas y salieran de ese pozo de desesperación en la que estaban metidos.

—Vaya, debo dejar a relucir que me gusta como el brillo de la luna hace juego con tus ojos —dijo una voz a su espalda y Will volvió su mirada hacia la figura llamativa que se acercaba detrás de él.

—Dime buenas noticias —fue su saludo, cuando las pulsaciones se le encolerizaron a la brava. La tensión de su voz se transformó en una ligera angustia, una que no pasó desapercibida por el brujo que se acercaba.

—No soy portador de ellas —Sonrió a pesar de lo cruda que fue su respuesta—. Pero debo admitir que mi presencia puede que sea suficiente para creártelas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —quiso saber, volviendo su vista a la luna que deseaba darle letras a la respuesta que la mirada cazador le pedía—. Me meteré en problemas si Charlotte te ve.

—Ah, como no tengo lo que necesitas, no estás persiguiéndome —fingió estar ofendido, para luego curvear sus comisuras en una línea como si fuera el gato de Cheshire—. Ya tienen suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por un subterráneo colado, que sólo tiene el deseo de ver cómo está su pupilo.

Will bufó, el trágico suplanto de lo que una vez pudo ser una risa.

Llegando a su lado, Magnus se sitúo de espaldas a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, compartiendo ese mortuorio silencio del por qué. Cada segundo era tan mefítico, como si fuera un insalubre suicido. Por medio de unos minutos se mantuvieron así, mientras ambos veían a la noche hacer un destello de luces sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Y bien? —habló finalmente el brujo.

Más atrás, tras recuperarse con el suministro de droga que le quedaba, ajeno a lo que hablaban el cazador y el subterráneo, Jem buscaba a Tessa para invitarla a cenar. Había administrado bien sus energías por la basta dosis que se había surtido, para aprovechar el tiempo que ya les era tan fugaz. No quería que esa situación, de la cual se sentía extremadamente responsable, los alejara.

Todos estaban concentrados en él, más que nunca y a pesar que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello; no dejaba de calarle en su orgullo de cazador de sombras que viajaba por sus venas. No soportaba pensar que era una carga y se lo había dicho a Charlotte cuando fue a su oficina a decirle que no se detuvieran por él. Si era necesario, que le dejasen morir si ocurría lo que era predecible; en condiciones de trueque que Axel Mortmain podría estar planeando.

Él como futuro marido —si es que sucedía— debía proteger a su amada aún a costa de su propia vida. No sabía hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pasos, para cuando escuchó una voz familiar escurrirse de una abertura cerca:

—Magnus, quiero que sepas que, si aún consideras mi propuesta, estaría encantado sin duda.

Se escuchó una risita gutural, encontrando amparo en las únicas palabras que podía ofrecérsele.

—Me temo que, por los momentos, tendré que volver rechazarte, mi estimado cazador de sombras. —contestó otra voz.

Jem se detuvo de golpe, cuando esas dos líneas le atravesaron los oídos; «Propuesta», «volver» y «encantado», era algo que Will nunca había dicho tan abiertamente.

Eso le disparó la curiosidad, ¿con quién hablaba Will en esa cede tan poco transitada?

—¿Por qué? —La retórica se devolvió con una dosificación de burla satírica—. Es mi sueño ir allá, acá no me necesitan.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que tengas esa clase de aspiraciones. Mayormente los humanos tienen simplicidades de "tener éxito", "casarse" o algo tan monótono y lógico como el dinero. Incluso yo lo busco.

—Por eso te gusto. —le recordó.

—Ah, sí, las _causas perdidas_…

Ambos sonrieron, compartiendo un secretismo que James Carstairs miraba con los ojos abiertos. Al segundo siguiente, borró su expresión con una peculiar sonrisa, nunca se preguntó si era posible que su parabatai fuera capaz de relacionarse con alguien del bajo mundo…

Sacudió la cabeza, como si así apartara el pensamiento. Theresa no era precisamente humana, y no era muy lejana a lo que era Magnus.

Un silencio pausó el encuentro, dándole más posibilidad al cazador oculto en refugiarse en uno de los pilares para escuchar más de esa fortuita charla.

—Yendo al motivo de mi visita, debo decirte la verdad. —Hizo una pausa para dar el preámbulo que sabía que ese nefilim no necesitaba—. Son pocas las posibilidades de encontrar lo que me estás pidiendo. Siento que tu situación sea difícil, Will, pero…

—No, no lo sientes —interrumpió éste con voz letal—. Esos dicen las personas que no entienden.

Las palabras se abrieron paso de manera abrupta, rompiendo el flujo de la ligera conversación que habían ensamblado con sarcasmo mal disfrazado. Ahí estaba el niño galés descortés que había jurado no sembrar contacto, ni relación con ningún ser en el planeta, salvo de su lazo con James. Mostrando una vez más la inexpresión de sus ojos, con un hielo que había cristalizado el azul de sus ojos, dejando petrificado al brujo en el proceso. Incluso a Jem, que hacía mucho que no era espectador de esa actitud.

—Él es la mejor parte de mí. Es lo único que me queda. —Bastó que dijera eso para que Jem supiera que hablaban de él—. Nadie entenderá este sentimiento, ni siquiera el mismo Jem —añadió, intentando en vano darle hilo a la conversación—. Si puedo darle lo que me resta, mi brillo, mi alma… —Su voz se rompió como un espejo, reverberando las palabras como las partículas de cristal roto—. Por favor, no, te lo suplico, Magnus. Te pagaré como desees, James merece vivir.

Magnus no respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó observando al pequeño cazador hasta que de sus labios brotó un suspiro cansando.

—Tú también mereces vivir, Will —La voz traspasó el aire, tan punzante como el filo de sus ojos—. Yo he vivido más que tú, he tenido amantes que su partida también me ha dividido el corazón en pedazos y…

—Es diferente. —rebatió Will.

—¿Qué? ¿Por ser _parabatais_? —Magnus se rió—. La única diferencia de ustedes, es que se colocan una estúpida marca que yo bien me puedo tatuar con purpurina. El sentimiento no es algo que una runa pueda representar, entiende que tu relación con _tu Jem_ no es producto del pacto, sino del amor que ambos han hilado con los años, William.

Una sonrisa triste apareció sobre los labios del cazador.

—Sonaste como Jem.

—Pf, yo puedo ser mucho mejor. —Con un suspiro, Magnus se irguió estirando su cuello—. Bien, terminaré de hacer tu recado, pero ya te advertí, no te hagas falsas esperanzas.

—Eres el primero que me las impone.

Un brillo divertido bailó en las pupilas felinas del brujo.

—No sería el primero al que le robo el corazón —Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria en donde se encontraba el otro cazador—. Uno que ya tiene dueño.

—Magnus —nombró Will, y éste se giró para verle sobre el hombro—. Gracias, supongo.

—"Supones" —repitió el brujo agitando sus dedos y una chispa azul centelleó sobre las sombras que ya lo cubrían—. Deberé enseñarte buenos modales o me pagarás con tu sangre la próxima vez que te vea.

—Estaré ansioso por ese día —Torció su labio, y sus ojos hicieron contraste con el frío mar de estrellas que le escudaba la espalda y se veía a través del agujero de la pared. Soledad y oscuridad, era lo que reflejaban sus azules luceros.

Magnus alzó su mano en despedida, desapareciendo en la penumbra que se paseaba por los pasillos, dejando que sus palabras hicieran eco entre las paredes del instituto. Más en los oídos de James.

«Tiene dueño», nunca en su vida dos naturales palabras, unidas por una desnuda oración, fueran capaces de estrujarle el pecho. Sintió repentinamente una pizca de curiosidad, confundiéndola por un desconcierto asequible en la plata de sus ojos.

¿Desde cuándo Will era tan cercano con Magnus? ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llamar «William», por un subterráneo?

Todos aquellos retazos que formaban escenas en busca de respuesta, se engarzaban en sus elucubraciones y se fundían en una sola verdad que, si era sincero, estaba sorprendido de experimentar.

¿Estaba celoso?

Con sus dedos acarició su marca parabatai, y pensó que no tenía derecho de estarlo. Si él iba a casarse, Will no tardaría también en conseguir a alguien para rehacer su vida. Supuso que los fuertes cambios eran la brusquedad con la que su organismo reaccionaba. Casi se disculpó en su propia mente con Magnus por categorizarlo como subterráneo; era su sangre nefilim que también dio masa a lo que sólo había sido una idea poco consistente. Se odiaban por naturaleza. Ya después lo buscaría para hablar y le exigiría que no se atreviera a jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo, porque sería capaz de matarlo. Aunque le costase la vida…

Aún así, era insólito ese sentimiento. Tener que compartir a Will…, y que éste tuviera las atenciones que tenía con él con otra u_ otro_… Era tan incompresiblemente extraño. Se preguntó si alguna vez su parabatai había se había sentido así, y con dos repasadas a la cabeza, una mano revestida de culpa se cerró en su corazón.

«William…», suspiró y, en ese momento, un golpe seco se oyó en el ambiente. Se alarmó a pesar de la poca reserva de energía que le quedaba y buscando la fuente sonido, vio a su compañero derrumbado en el piso con el rostro hundido entre las manos.

El alma se le vino a los pies, la piel se le heló y su débil pulso pareció ser estimulado por el instinto casi maternal que tenía hacia Will. No, era su instinto de lazo parabatai quien latía con frenesí; su amor juramentado.

«_El amor no es tan frágil_», le había dicho a su amigo, cuando éste finalmente le había contado la maldición, aquella herida que, por tanto tiempo, los había atormentado. A los dos. Porque William también había sido sus ganas de vivir, y nunca lo dejaría de ser. Casi podía abofetearse por haber sido tan descuidado, pero el amor era así. Eran humanos y ya era su turno de faltarle a Will. De pedirle el perdón que una vez su amigo le rogó y él le había dicho que nunca podría ser capaz de no hacerlo. Siempre lo había perdonado, y era porque lo amaba tanto como a su vida. Como Jhonatan cazador de sombras amó a David.

Su corazón estaba dividido en dos, a él que tan poco tiempo le quedaba, le restaba fraccionarse entre su amada Tessa y, ahora, su querido parabatai.

No quería decir que perdió las esperanzas que nunca tuvo. Sólo existía para brillar una vez más por sus dos soles, por sus dos tesoros. Salió de su escondite y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el cazador tumbado. Que sus pasos anunciaran su llegada, pero Will no alzó la vista ni siquiera cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

No le dijo nada, le dejó ese encargo al silencio mientras él estiraba su brazo y atraía aquel cuerpo laxo a su pecho. Aún recordaba cuando le contó a Tessa sobre los parabatais, sobre su juramento, el misterio de "leerse la mente", pero sobre todo, cuidarse entre ellos y protegerse de todo.

_Si hubiera una flecha dirigiéndose hacia Will, estaría atado por el juramento a interponerme._

Y si esa flecha la disparaba él mismo… Por el Ángel, _¿qué he hecho?…_

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Jem… —dijo Will, coincidiendo las palabras anteriormente dichas con el recuerdo, como si hubiese leído su mente, como si en verdad estaban tan conectados que podían adivinarse los pensamientos. Ambos tenían la respiración lenta, el pulso retrasado, atormentados por sus nuevas calamidades—. Encontraré la cura, Jem. Y serás el novio más cachondo que ha tenido el instituto.

A cambio, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pálidos de su parabatai.

—La verdad, espero que me opaques como el testigo más erótico que los hermanos silenciosos se vean en la obligación de censurar —Le acarició los hombros, subiendo al cabello y prodigarle el mensaje que también estaba para él.

Will amagó sus labios como si quisiera sonreír.

Era consciente que su parabatai hubiese deseado decirle que fuera a descansar, que ahorrara energías, pero desde que le había dicho que Tessa era su fuerza, no le había discutido más.

_«Oh, William, si supieras que tú también lo eres. Que también daría la media vida que tengo por ti»_, pensó, aún cuando lo sostenía y sentía como temblaba en sus brazos. Sabía, conocía y reconocía, esos síntomas. Ese miedo tan macabramente familiar.

Lo apretó con la fuerza que por ese período había sido tan ajena para él y se le acercó al oído, mientras le dejaba un beso en la cabellera risada.

—¿Puedo ir a tu habitación? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz, temiendo no merecerse ese crédito.

La mirada zafiro de Will se alzó, coincidiendo con la suya. Leyó la sorpresa, el desconcierto y la incomodidad por la acotación, que lo obligó a morderse el labio. En la vida eso había sido motivo de sorpresa, ni mucho menos causa de silencio. Ellos nunca se sentían incómodos cuando estaba juntos. Más a su favor, cuando él aún tenía en su poder las llaves de la habitación de su parabatai.

¿Tanto se habían alejado? ¿Acaso él mismo estaba construyendo de nuevo el muro?

—Will… —Barrió su mejilla.

—¿Y Tessa...?

—Ya estuve con ella toda la tarde en mi habitación —Le esbozó una sonrisa, cubriéndole las manos ya tomando esa reacción como respuesta—. Ahora, quiero estar contigo. No puedo dejar de lado a mi parabatai, el códice lo prohíbe.

Finalmente, Will sonrió.

—¿Aún las tienes? —le preguntó y no tuvo que preguntarle de qué hablaba, cuando ya le había entendido. Como era en los viejos tiempos, _como debía ser…_

—Incluso en mi funeral, tendré las llaves de tu habitación.

William rompió en una carcajada, que ahuyentó un poco las sombras que lo rodeaban en cuanto abandonaban el suelo.

"_Somos una sola persona, Jem_", había dicho.

"_Somos dos personas con un juramento que nos une", _y eso él le había respondido. Hasta ese momento, su temperamento poco esgrimido había utilizado sus sañas para herirlos. A ambos, porque si herían a uno, también herían al otro.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres gastar tus energías en mí? —quiso saber Will mientras emprendían regreso.

Jem enarcó una ceja.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, William Herondale —Sus propias palabras le recordaron a sí mismo, cuando ese galés le reprendía de la misma manera cuando mencionaba su final caótico a manos del veneno de Yanlou—. Seguimos siendo parabatais.

—Ah, cierto —expresó, cosa que no hizo efecto en la expresión de Jem cuando veía (y sentía) como Will acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Jem no le preguntó sobre la visita de Magnus, sobre la extraña proposición y la petición para componer su vida. Había oído al brujo decirle que no era posible, y de ser caso contrario, él mismo reclamaría que no se atreviera a tocar la vida de su parabatai.

En ese momento, un calor abrió sus alas en su mejilla y cuando regresó a tierra, vio la mano de Will sobre su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza en busca de más contacto, entrecerrando los ojos y una invisible sonrisa extendió sus brazos.

—James.

Una pausa en medio de la tempestad, era quizás lo que necesitaban. Meditó un poco, para terminar de decidirse:

—¿Por qué no me lees ese libro de viruela demoníaca? —sugirió, abriendo los ojos y toparse con una complexa sorpresa—. Y me cantas la canción.

A Will se le encendió la mirada y eso le hizo reír suavemente.

—Sólo si tú me acompañas con el violín.

Accediendo con una sonrisa, esa noche se encerraron en la recámara personal de Will, mientras jugaban entre ellos aquel monopolio de ideas que sólo de niños se les había ocurrido. Él había compuesto una sinfonía heterogénea en sus notas extrañas y el peculiar ligamiento que hacía juego con la letra de Will. No es que la canción fuera precisamente coherente. Pero su parabatai la había cantado como si se tratase de la garganta de Farinelli, sacándole provecho a las cuerdas vocales que no tenían el don de producir melodías, sino más bien una lluvia de risas.

Habían leído unas cuántas poesías, el misterio de la enfermedad y, por supuesto, el cántico honorífico de Shakespeare. Al final, su momento, sus juegos habían sido fracturados cuando Jem se dobló en dos por un repentino ataque de tos. William había corrido en su auxilio, difuminando la sonrisa que le había costado producir.

—No es nada... —jadeó sin aire—. Sigue..., por favor...

Pero sabía que su parabatai no lo haría, no cuando esos ojos suplicantes le decían tantas cosas.

—¿Quieres que busque...

—Quiero que me leas —Sonrió, pasándose el dorso por los labios, llevándose la sangre en ella y ocultarla en la tela negra de su pantalón.

—Estoy sorprendido por tu repentino amor por la lectura —Enarcó una ceja.

—"Sino recuerdas la más ligera locura que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado a nadie en absoluto" —citó a Shakespeare que anteriormente había leído Will y éste ladeó la cabeza aligerando su expresión.

—Debo decir que tenemos una larga lista que contar —Will se acercó, y le echó los brazos al cuello cayendo de espaldas a la cama donde Jem estaba sentado.

Esa noche, durmieron juntos como lo hacían de niños. Abrazados, como si uno fuera la partición del otro, velando por los sueños que ya eran tan turbulentos. Jem no dejaba de mirar a Will, a pesar que las energías se le habían evaporado como el humo y el cansancio entumecía sus párpados. No dejaba de acariciarle la mejilla con el índice, susurrándole palabras en mandarín para profundizar su sueño.

—Somos uno solo, una sola alma repartida en dos cuerpos_._ —Pero Will dormía y la gota de nostalgia humedeció su pecho cuando las sábanas aún olían a él. A su inconfundible olor—. Perdón por haberme dado cuenta antes.

Estar en su propia habitación, significaba dormir con la muerte a un lado, con la dama que se cubría el rostro y disfrutaba verlo ahogarse en su propia enfermedad. Esa extraña creencia fue lo que conllevó a que su parabatai le diera el acceso a todas horas a su alcoba, para brindarle el refugio de vida y el capullo de esperanza que poca convicción le tenía. Muchas veces se había colado de niño para dormir con él, para llenarse de su calor y poder creer que podía despertar como un cazador de sombras común y corriente. Porque con William Herondale se sentía fuerte, se sentía invencible. Había olvidado la dulce sensación en aquellos días, el amor que sentía por él.

Le corrió el cabello negro de la frente, con la debilidad latiente en sus extremidades y luchando contra el agotamiento y el ardor en la garganta, permaneció despierto. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, y ese escaso período, quería entregárselo a su parabatai. Necesitaba estar más con Will, quizás era por ello que su humor estaba más taladrante. Que había convertido su agua en fuego, que se había transformado en una antítesis de su nombre hasta el punto que su amigo le había preguntado: _¿Desde cuándo debo protegerte de ti?_

—Mi Jem... —balbuceó William dormido.

No había tardado en dormirse cuando su cabeza había tocado la almohada. Las ojeras bajo sus párpados habían sido tan pesadas que no desistieron hasta cerrarle los ojos.

Se acomodó en la pequeña cama, recostándosele en el pecho y sentir como instintivamente su parabatai le rodeaba con un brazo. Sonrió dulcemente, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin que la fría determinación lo congelase, después de que ese río de autómatas los esclavizaran sin derecho a la humanidad.

—Will —susurró, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, olvidando la punzada de culpa que le invadió al pensar que le era infiel a Tessa. Pero ella debía entender, tal y como había dicho, tener un hermano de armas; _era como estar casado—._ Ni la muerte nos separará, te lo prometo.

"_¡Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras de un hombre una bestia."_

―_William Shakespeare._

* * *

Notas finales: Este extracto está hecho con muchas escenas del libro, desde el: _El amor no es tan frágil, _hasta las_ causas perdidas _de Magnus. Las que están en cursiva o son pensamientos, o citas del libro. ¿Se dan cuenta?, el Heronstairs es real x'D

Debo mencionar que no soy fan de Magnus, pero me gustó trabajar con él. Siempre me atrajo esa relación que mantuvo con mi amado Herondale, y en cómo le buscaba para hablar. Muy tierno. Y disfruté engrandemente cuando Cassandra le induce unos pequeños celos a James cuando lo ve hablando con Magnus. Ya no era un triángulo amoroso, eso era un cuarteto (¿?)

Recordemos que Will en dos ocasiones se refiere a Jem como: Mi Jem.

¿No les había dicho que me había molestado parte de la actitud de Jem en princesa mecánica?, ps ayer cuando le presté los libros a mi prima, re-leí las escenas que me gustaban y recordé ciertas cosas:

Cuando Jem le dice a Will en príncipe mecánico que no eran un solo ser, sino dos personas con un juramento que los unía. Pero después, en princesa mecánica, le dice a Will que siempre estarían juntos, un solo ser. Que eran un solo ser, que donde estuviera, iban a estar unidos. Sin importar la vida o la muerte, y ahí es cuando Will le jura que se conseguirían en la siguiente vida.

Esa actitud cortante de James, supuse que eso se debió por el fuerte choque emocional que tenía por la droga/amor/Tessa/Will y como recién se reconciliaba con William, imaginé que fue por eso. Esta escena está adaptada antes que Mortmain secuestrara a Tessa, y después que habla con ella sobre convertirse algo más que un nefilim para sobrevivir. Así que hice esto para darle peso a los pensamientos de Jem, antes que cayera en coma y se despidiera de su esposo XD

Aviso: Tengo otras escenas que me han inspirado para otras actualizaciones. No sé si serán cortas o largas, si será pronto o lejos, pero vendrá.


	6. Sexto acto

Notas: Emergiendo de las profundidades de mis obligaciones universitarias (¿?) jaja. Este capítulo lo escribí casi dos días después que publiqué el quinto acto, pero no lo había corregido hasta hace unos días.

Quisiera agradecer a pacozam, Kamishiro Yuki y Naruko Ninja Z, por sus anteriores comentarios. Es un honor para mí que sea de su agrado, y esperen más de estos pequeños trazos.

Aclaraciones: Will &amp; Jem aún no son parabatais. Es decir, tienen recién cumplidos los trece años.

* * *

**Sexto acto**: Aniversario.

Will se desahoga con Cecily.

_"Pasado el primer año, y aunque aún temía que llegara el día, comencé a encontrar que había algo que Jem tenía que hacer sin falta todos los diez de noviembre, algún ejercicio o alguna búsqueda que nos llevara a la otra punta de la ciudad bajo el tiempo frío y lluvioso. Y yo le insultaba por eso. A veces, el frío húmedo lo hacía enfermar, o se olvidaba de tomar sus drogas y se ponía enfermo inmediatamente, y eso también era una distracción."_

* * *

—x—

Se estaba adaptando rápido a las costumbres de ese país europeo, a la música, a las personas, a ese instituto que parecía hecho de gas y hielo. Terminar de dominar el inglés había sido pan comido, producto de las enseñanzas de su padre que desde pequeño le había orientado en su idioma natal.

No tenía nada en contra del clima, salvo que en ocasiones era insoportable para su piel. Sólo restaba una cosa de la cual aún no era compatible, y creía que no lo sería nunca, era aquel nuevo cambio en su cuerpo, dependiente de una droga. Estar ligado a otro veneno para poder subsistir un par de años más si tenía suerte.

Era consciente que la toxicidad del _yin fen_ tendía sólo a agravar el mal, no a curarlo. El alivio no estaba ni remotamente cerca de lo que cualquier persona pudiera sentir, al vender su humanidad por unos cuantos granos de arena en un reloj.

Por un corto tiempo, pareció como si se hubiera purgado el veneno de las venas y sin poder explicar cómo, la enfermedad arañó su camino de regreso decidida a quedarse. El dolor ya era una parte de la vida cotidiana, no había manera de evitar eso, no había forma de luchar contra eso. Sólo podían calmarlo, adormecerlo, hacerlo retroceder pero nunca podrían echarlo fuera de su cuerpo.

El tiempo era implacable en su mejor momento, cruel en el peor. Y ya cuando podía levantarse, después de una noche entera de temblar de sudor, decidió combatir una vez más contra esa fuerza que lo deseaba de rodillas en el piso. Se había ataviado en su ropa de combate para entrenar en el salón de armas, y tenía la meta de obligar a Will de acompañarle. Ya habían tenido ese tipo contacto que hizo clic en ellos, un choque que hizo chispa, mostrando como si ambos fueran cables que deseaban, no, necesitaban atarse.

Y para mayor prueba de ello, es que ya ambos estaban a la espera de juramentarse para el lazo _parabatai_.

Había pasado un año desde que llegó a ese instituto, y a pesar de tener el dolor vigente en carne viva, no podía negar que todo lo que estrujaba Will en su interior, le daban una inexplicable tranquilidad. _A veces_. Se había percatado que ese galés lo trataba mejor que nadie, y con ello, se refería a que su feroz apatía mermaba un poco. Charlotte se había dado cuenta de ello y con una sonrisa triste, alcanzó a decirle: «Tenle paciencia»

Su primera impresión fue del todo acertada, cuando lo vio arrojando cuchillos a una diana sin plantearse un objetivo. Unos ojos que no miraban a nadie, una oscuridad que lo apartaba de todo. Igual a la que él sentía que estaba creciendo en su pecho, con esa nueva regla de vivir con ataduras líquidas.

Will necesitaba tener a alguien con quien compartir esa oscuridad. Y aunque él tuviera una similar, aún no se consideraba como una opción fiable. Después de todo, se iba a morir.

Un año de espera para el juramento, era la distracción perfecta para que Will se percatara con quién quería ligarse. Él ahora era sólo era una estructura que se hundía en un mar contaminado lentamente, y lo único que podían hacer era canjear con la muerte con esa droga que nunca parecía ser suficiente. Siempre era consciente del tiempo. Para cada mañana, por cada hora, se sorprendía de poder gozarlos. Porque no sabía si tendría la misma suerte para el día siguiente.

Salió de su habitación, dejando eso de lado cuando el frío escalofrío lo había acompañado. Tenía sólo trece años, y su cabello ya estaba cubierto de plata por el comodín que había traído el _yin fen_. Había decidido invitar al único niño de ese gran mar de pasillos y puertas, para darle color al día que ya sentía demasiado sosegado.

Caminó en dirección a la habitación de Will, basándose en el perfil que le había creado que, por las tempranas horas, éste debería estar refugiado en el escudo de sus propias sábanas. Mientras se dirigía por el camino sin cruces, vio a Charlotte a los lejos salir de la habitación del niño que iba a visitar. Algo no le gustó en ello y, era que, de los ojos de la pequeña mujer; cristales de resina fresca, se desplazaban por sus párpados.

«¿Otra vez la hiciste llorar, Will? », se preguntó mientras que de su rostro, una mueca tomaba forma.

—¿Charlotte? —la llamó con tono dócil, como si intentara consolarla con las palabras. No quiso decirle algo como: ¿Otra vez el estúpido de William te lastimó?, a cambio, se acercó a ella con aire protector a pesar de su edad.

—¿Jem? —Se limpió rápidamente los párpados, como si ya no la fuese visto—. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Está en su habitación? —contestó a las filas de preguntas alistando otra.

La dirigente del instituto entornó los ojos, captando la ligera molestia en el fondo de su mirada.

—No, Jem, no fue él —le dijo, sonriéndole falsamente—. Discutí con Henry, otra vez.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no convencieron al niño cazador, que alzó la mirada a las puertas que se apilaban detrás de la espalda de Charlotte.

—¿Vas a ver a Will? —quiso saber ella, al ver la perplejidad de su silencio.

—Iba —respondió, antes de que su mente chocara con un recuerdo que creyó pasajero—. ¿Por qué es así? —En su voz se oyó una inusual molestia—. ¿Sus padres no le enseñaron a cómo tratar a la gente? ¿Ser un buen samaritano?

Esa misma pregunta, fue la que llamó a otras cuando la dijo en voz alta. Ahora que lo mencionaba, cierto, ¿Will tenía padres? ¿Estaban vivos o muertos? ¿Cómo acabó en el instituto? Nunca se lo había planteado frente a él con signos de interrogación. Will nunca hablaba de él, era como una especie de tabú, la tecla que no debía ser presionada y que evitaba la catástrofe sarcástica que podría emplear ese cazador hasta destruir a los curiosos.

Una risita se escuchó, cuando Charlotte rompió el silencio, acariciando también sus cabellos.

—Es un chico difícil, pero en días específicos se vuelve aún más complicado.

—¿Sus padres están muertos como los míos? —inquirió, con la inocencia uniendo el filamento de su oración.

Una expresión triste fue la primera promotora en darle una respuesta al cazador de sombras.

—No, sus padres están vivos —contestó Charlotte y en su voz no se escapó la desilusión—. Lo cual es mucho peor.

A pesar de esa basta información, Jem captó el mensaje. Después de todo, era un niño inteligente que había tenido el adiestramiento nefilim desde que tenía uso de razón.

«Exilio»

—¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un té con galletas? —le invitó ella cuando su declaración había tenido una impresión en su faz—. Estoy feliz que hoy estés bien, hay que celebrarlo.

Jem sonrió, sólo para darle tranquilidad.

—Cuando acabe con un asunto, iré al comedor.

Pasó un segundo, antes que Charlotte le preguntara:

—¿Estás seguro de ir?

Echando a adelante sus pasos, Jem la miró y esbozó una curva ligeramente tangible en sus labios.

—Sus palabras no pueden atravesarme.

Después de todo, él se estaba extinguiendo por dentro.

En el camino, Jem pensó en toda esas sombras que no tenían nombre y parecían rodear a ese cazador de sombras de temperamento hostil. Will era irritante por naturaleza, odioso cuando se lo proponía, testarudo sin dudarlo, arrogante diariamente, y sin embargo, él no podía evitar pensar que había algo detrás de esa fachada que mostraba.

A veces el brillo de sus ojos no ocultaban la tormenta que él contenía dentro de él; había una herida en su cuerpo que se negaba a mostrar. Y para ahuyentar a los curiosos, lanzaba ladridos y mordiscos a cualquiera que se acercara.

_"__En días específicos se vuelve aún más complicado",_ había dicho Charlotte. ¿Acaso ese tenía uno ocultándose?

Recordó que sólo en dos ocasiones del anterior año, Will se había puesto a la defensiva como si todos los que estuvieran dentro del instituto fueran sus enemigos. Una había sido su cumpleaños, donde se había confinado en su habitación y no había permitido que nadie se acercara; salvo de él.

Al día siguiente regresó a la normalidad, no dejaba de esconderse detrás de ese muro espinoso, pero dejaba que él se acercara. Pensó que había apaciguado esa actitud con su llegada, esa indiferencia gélida de dar la espalda y reírse con sorna. Sabía que no trataba con dulzura a Charlotte, pero ¿hacerla llorar? ¿Había una excusa admisible para eso?

El largo pasillo se le hizo eterno, las paredes parecían ofuscarse y bambolearse como si estuviera en un barco a la deriva... El efecto del _yin fen_ se estaba mitigando, sólo porque tuvo la tonta creencia que con un poco bastaba.

Idiota.

Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, ahora era uno con el cual tenía que negociar, porque el suyo ya no le pertenecía. Tenía a otro huésped dentro de él, que le dejaba compartir un espacio y sólo le dejaba migajas mientras se consumía todo.

Él sólo veía como todo se caía en pedazos.

Había momentos en el cual el control se le escapaba de los dedos, escurriéndose hasta que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Más aun, cuando ninguna cantidad de droga era suficiente para recuperar lo que una vez fue su nombre, sin espacio para lamentos.

Y pese a eso, no culpaba al mundo por ello. Lo enfrentaba y no se ocultaba con esa dolorosa barrera con la que Will se protegía.

¿Por qué era así?, sabía que había algo aterrador dentro de ese galés, algo oscuro que se asomaba detrás de las grietas como si siseara y sonriera desde las sombras. Decidió acabar con ello, ese día, entraría a la identidad de William Herondale. O al menos, terminaría de hacerse la idea de quién podía ser.

Después que el trayecto fuera demasiado largo, con la nueva marea de inestabilidad que empezaba a remontarse sobre sus nervios, tocó la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Will? —llamó—. ¿Estás ahí?

Silencio.

Con esa bandera blanca, posó sus manos en la aldaba y antes de aplicarle la debida fuerza, una voz se escabulló por las rendijas.

—No estoy de humor, Jem. Vete.

—¿Y cuándo lo estás? —preguntó con una sonrisa, sin hacer caso a las incisivas agujas que se disfrazaron de palabras.

Nadie respondió. Y eso le causó cierta evocación, porque cuando se habían conocido; había pasado algo similar. Will gruñía y atacaba, y él se dejaba morder. Más tarde, en vez de huir como hacían otros, se quedaba esperando y al final, éste retiraba los dientes arrepentido de ello. Era cruel compararlo con un animal, pero era difícil establecer líneas invisibles cuando ambos tenían los mismos perfiles.

Se adentró a la habitación, con una penumbra ondeando en el aire, tragándose todo el interior. Al fondo, alcanzaba a verse el contorno de una cama y un bulto de sábana hechas un amasijo.

—¿Por qué estás de ese humor tan encantador, William?

—Por nada. —fue su específica respuesta. Una que no inmutó ni hizo retroceder a su amigo, cuando éste se acercó a la cama y se subió a ella.

—Entonces, ¿hacer llorar a Charlotte es tu pasatiempo favorito? —No había ironía impregnada en sus palabras, nadie sabía cómo Jem podía armar un reproche sin hacerlo realmente.

Un ligero murmullo se oyó bajo las sábanas, como una maldición oculta en el idioma nativo de su compañero.

Lo sabía, pensó Jem. Will no hería a propósito, no disfrutaba de beberse las lágrimas de una mujer que sólo le deseaba el bien. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Decidió apostar unas cuantas monedas en su próxima jugada.

—_Siempre existe perdón para los puros de corazón_ —dijo en mandarín, y sólo fueron esas palabras la que hicieron que Will asomara la cabeza.

—_Aquí el único ángel eres tú_ —dijo en galés—. _Y te estás muriendo._

Jem sonrió, porque ambos se entendían aun en sus idiomas natales.

—Así es la vida.

—Así de injusta. —replicó ya en inglés, rebajando el semblante de su amigo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, uno que nadie vio la urgencia de romper, antes que fuera el mismo Jem quien hablara con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta que le había dado el acceso.

—Will, ya que no hablarás de qué te ocurre, ¿puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, diciéndole mudamente que no le importaba. Porque como ambos ya sabían, si había algo que Will no quisiera responder, se lo diría y Jem conocía los límites. Unos que sabría aprovechar, y teniendo eso como luz de acceso, empezó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en el instituto?

Will meditó la pregunta y al no pensar en una respuesta irónica o sarcástica, porque se trataba precisamente de su único amigo; aquel que se había permitido, el galés no vio la necesidad de evadirla.

—Cumpliré dos años la semana que viene —respondió, y tras dos segundos de vacilación, quiso saber—: ¿Por qué esa repentina curiosidad? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que soy la mejor opción que tienes?

—Pronto seremos parabatais, y como nunca hablas de eso. Quise saber al menos el origen de mi futura mitad. —ignoró el sarcasmo—. ¿Te molesta?

Haciendo una mueca, su amigo volvió a escudarse con las sábanas, tras una pausa, dijo:

—Me cansé de la vida de Gales y me vine a Londres a entrenarme como cazador de sombras, buscando algo más poético. Me equivoqué en ambas —se le escapó sin medirlo, al darse cuenta negó con la cabeza—. Y esa es mi patética historia, no hay nada más. —confesó, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y la oscuridad no ocultó el cristal húmedo que se apreció bajo sus párpados. Su voz sonó tan amarga como se veía su expresión.

Jem no dijo nada. Tenía un año conociendo a Will para pensar que a esa historia le faltaban unos cuantos capítulos más. Un prólogo bien estructurado y una trama que no tuviera tantos agujeros para dejar pasar la desconfianza. Sin embargo, si Will no quería sumergirlo en el trasfondo de su solitaria vida, por algo tenía que ser. Si después de la ceremonia de hermandad, podría brindarle el apoyo que éste deseaba, su misión en esas tierras habría terminado.

—Ya veo —dijo, después de una pausa—. ¿Y tus padres?

Un escalofrío escaló por la espalda de Will, y al sentirlo, Jem buscó tomarle la mano. Éste le respondió con un sonido gutural, suficiente prueba para conformarse con esa afirmación para verificar sus sospechas. Will agradeció que Jem no le hiciera preguntas de las cuales no podía darle respuesta. Sólo sintió como le sonreía entre las sombras que lo cubrían y buscaba su mano para sostenerla.

—Will, quisiera ir a entrenar un rato afuera, estuve en cama estos últimos días. El aire del instituto me está asfixiando.

—Estás eligiendo el día menos indicado para invitarme a hacer ejercicio. Hoy quiero lamentarme por mí mismo —Se giró entre las sábanas—. No estoy de muchas ganas de posar para nuestros fans del mundo subterráneo.

No fue capaz de leer línea de diálogo interno que podía mantener Will, pero logró hacerse una idea. No siempre era fácil convencerlo de hablar con una visión veraz y aferrándose a ello, sonrió:

—Para mañana puede que estaré muerto —contraatacó.

—¡James Carstairs! —exclamó, mordiendo el anzuelo—. ¡No puedes dejarme viudo antes de la ceremonia! —Su voz recogió volumen, antes que rezongara entre sus dientes.

Se le veía casi desesperado, como si quisiera gritar, maldecir o todo lo anterior junto con más maldiciones. Miró a Jem, que éste parecía firme en su decisión.

—¿No hay forma de que te convenza de entrenar mañana?

Jem negó con la cabeza. Se bajó de la cama, pensando en probar si eso podía sacar del letargo que pasaba su futuro parabatai. Había concluido que Will se deprimía por la fecha en que había abandonado a su familia, a su único hogar. Si sacaba una cuenta rápida, de Gales a Londres eran semanas de viaje, y si ponía de tope la fecha a en la que llegó al instituto, con la de ese día; los números coincidían.

Era natural que los echara de menos, y aún desconociendo el verdadero motivo por el cual Will había tomado la decisión, decidió apoyarlo.

En ese momento, el veneno del Yaluo rugió en su cuerpo con furia demoníaca, incapacitando sus sentidos. No tardó en perder el equilibrio al sentir la opresión en sus pulmones, como si hubiesen sido estrujados, despertando la quemadura de sangre que era forzada a subir por su garganta.

«No ahora», suplicó, cayendo en sus rodillas cuando una tos suplantó su voz por una descarga de sangre.

Había una extraña familiaridad en esa escena teñida de escarlata. Realmente, las enfermedades no obedecían. Su dolor se abrió en su garganta y por un momento sólo se oyó tosiendo, hasta que sus dedos se rociaron de ese desagradable carmesí.

—Jem, Jem —oyó a Will incorporarse como un resorte y saltar hacia él para situarse a su lado—. ¿Tomaste tu medicina? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes levantarte?

No pudo recoger todas las preguntas, cuando la tos húmeda de burla se desvanecía lentamente dejando a sus pulmones cansados, atascando las respuestas. Con una mano en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizar sus pulsaciones, sintió la mano de Will presionarle la suya mientras lo rodeaba con el otro brazo.

Nadie iba a sentir los efectos de la muerte en él, tan íntimamente como Will lo había hecho en esos meses. Por esa razón había aceptado su derrota, porque su futuro hermano de armas lo priorizaba siempre de muchas cosas. Sus ojos de preocupación estaban centrados en él, con una determinación que anteriormente no había estado ahí. La tristeza se había esfumado, suplantándola por el reflejo descarnado de su propio rostro en aquel iris oceánico.

—No la... necesito... —jadeó.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación, necesitas descansar —Will le pasó una mano por el torso y lo ayudó a levantarse, oyendo en el pitido de sus oídos, los silbidos prematuros de muerte que había dejado la tos de su amigo.

—Estoy bien —insistió, apartándose como si la piel de ese galés le quemara. Podía sentir algo dentro de él gritar contra las agujas de impotencia hacia aquello que fluía en sus venas, como fuego líquido. Produciendo dolores, toses insistentes y, el cansancio que nunca iba a salir de sus huesos—. ¿Y aún quieres hacer el pacto conmigo?

Will nunca entendería el pesado pensamiento de sentirse inútil, y era algo que no podía soportar.

—Eres fuerte, Jem —La voz vino desde muy cerca, a pesar de sentirla tan lejana—. Por eso te elegí.

—No juegues, William —Se pasó el dorso tembloroso por los labios, llevándose la contaminada sangre que ya le tenía sin cuidado—. No estás obligado cargar con esto. Puedes esperar que llegue otro cazador de sombras y hacer el pacto con él. Alguien que pueda protegerte, como yo no podré. No sé cuánto más soportaré esto, y sólo te dejaré una marca en blanco en tu pecho. ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso?, no sabes qué día seré tragado entero por la enfermedad. No tienes que ver como ella me mastica lentamente.

Su declaración dejó un zumbido en el aire, creando una expresión inescrutable en el rostro que tenía en frente. Parecía pensativo, frustrado, conteniéndose de quizás abofetearlo por decir aquello, mientras tiraba de los hilos que trataban de entenderlo, pero todo era una bola de nudos de callejones sin respuestas. Todos conducían a un destino, y esa no era una opción que Will consideraría.

—Hay personas que te necesitan, James —habló finalmente, su voz estaba tensa y había sonado tan grave como la de un adulto—. Como cazador de sombras que eres, debes luchar con la frente en alto contra la muerte.

Jem separó sus labios para hablar, antes de que Will fuera más rápido y se la tapara.

—¡No hables! —exigió—. ¡No toleraré que vuelvas a decir esa estupidez, cuando estás muy lejos de ser lo que piensas que eres! —No se detuvo al ver como Jem abrió los ojos en par, mientras seguía presionando su palma contra la boca, llenándose del vestigio de sangre que aún se gozaba en sus comisuras—. Cuando llegué aquí me sentía más solo que nunca, y no estoy seguro que logres entenderlo, pero creía que iba a enloquecer. Que todo mi mundo se venía abajo y a mí sólo me quedaba la opción de colocarme un serafín en el cuello. —Hizo una pausa, llenándose los pulmones de aire—. Pero llegaste tú, un cazador que fue torturado y sobrevivió. Que tiene un veneno infernal en las venas que ha logrado combatir y a pesar de todos sus dolores, es capaz de vestirse de negro para seguir portando el título de nefilim que prevalece en sus venas. —Cerró los ojos unos segundos—. No permitiré que blasfemes contra ese cazador de sombras que me ha salvado, James Carstairs.

—William… —balbuceó con los ojos abiertos.

—Te necesito, Jem. —susurró—. Te necesito más de lo que crees.

Por un momento, Jem se detuvo y no supo en qué momento había tenido los labios libres para dejarlos hablar. Las palabras habían sido como una bofeteada, que dejaron un dulce escozor. Se preguntó porque le empezó a latir fuerte el corazón.

—No creí que fueses capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas, William.

—¿Lo crees? —Sonrió, pero era hueca. No parecía olvidar toda su nostalgia, y no sabía cómo, su mente había logrado distraerse—. Dudo que sea capaz de volver a repetirla. ¿Sabes?, es difícil seleccionar palabras para que coincidan con las intenciones.

No pudo evitarlo, Jem elevó el borde de su labio. Lo miró por un momento, y supo Will nunca se revelaría por completo. Era como si hubiera una distancia catastróficamente vacía entre ellos, temiendo a la idea que éste se perdiera a sí mismo dentro de su propio ser, y con ello se percató, que ahora tenía un motivo para vivir.

Cuando vio a Will subirse a la cama tuvo la primera señal de alerta, por lo cual decidió maniobrar.

—¿Entrenaremos? —le preguntó.

—¡Por Raziel!

—Ya puedes ver, me estoy muriendo por estar aquí.

—James Carstairs, eres insufrible... —Will se tiró en la cama y gritó contra la almohada, porque sabía que no podía negarse a las peticiones de Jem.

Era un don y, a su vez, una maldición. Al menos Jem ya sabía, que el 10 de noviembre tenía un significado. Y ya tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo haría los años siguientes, para hacer olvidar a su amigo el aniversario que le robaba el aire.

* * *

Notas finales: Siendo mis parabatais favoritos, es imposible no consentirlos. Quisiera hacer otro capítulo con unas de las ideas de Jem para distraerlo, pero veamos que se me ocurre para el siguiente capítulo. Todavía hay material para divertirnos.

Gracias para quienes llegaron hasta acá, y saludos a todos. Pronto regresaré de nuevo, hay otras historias que debería despolvar también jaja.


End file.
